ERIC - by DeeDeeINFJ (TRADUÇÃO)
by even-xf
Summary: A história de Charlaine Harris recontada através do ponto de vista de Eric
1. Sookie

**_Está é uma tradução da fanfic da DeeDeeINFJ (link no meu profile). Baseada na obra de Charlaine Harris,¨Sookie Stackhouse / Southern Vampire Mysteries¨,mais conhecida como a série ¨True Blood¨.Seria o ponto de vista de Eric referente a história dos livros. Espero que vocês gostem e passem a amar mais Eric, tanto quanto eu ;D_**

Disclaimer: Tudo pertence a Charlaine. Grande parte dos diálogos são exatamente como os dos livros.

**_Sookie_**

No começo, ele mal registrou a loira que entrou no Fangtasia naquela noite com Bill Compton, ele já tinha visto loiras antes; tinha fodido e se alimentado de mais loiras do que podia se lembrar, e muitas se ofereciam todas as noites. Esta noite estava muito chata - e sua mente também cheia de outras coisas - para justificar a atenção de outra mulher humana de cabelos amarelos.

"Você deu uma olhada no novo bichinho de estimação de Bill?" Perguntou Pam.

Eric fez um movimento com a mão, em reconhecimento e dispensando ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem, eu vou tê-la ", disse Pam. Ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, durante o qual ela casualmente chutou um suposto admirador. Ele estava vagamente consciente de recusar alguns avanços ele mesmo. "Por que você está tão quieto e entediado esta noite?"

Ele não disse nada, mas seus olhos pousaram na humana de Bill novamente, e ele percebeu que havia algo diferente sobre esta mulher. Ela era obviamente humana, mas havia algo mais ...

Bill evidentemente havia notado que o interesse de Eric foi despertado, porque ele e sua acompanhante se levantaram e se aproximaram. Eric franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto eles se aproximavam, tentando distinguir alguma coisa - qualquer coisa - especial sobre a mulher, mas ele rapidamente reorganizou sua atenção em algo mais agradável, quando ele percebeu que a mulher estava olhando para ele com apreensão. Bill parou vários metros de distância da mesa, segurando a mulher atrás dele, e Eric se encantou com isso com diversão. Certamente Bill não poderia estar tão inseguro sobre a apresentação de sua acompanhante a Eric e Pam?

"Bill", disse ele como meio de cumprimentar o jovem vampiro, e depois voltou os olhos para a mulher.

Ela era certamente atraente, com cabelo brilhante, uma garota do sul de pele bronzeada, uma figura que só poderia ser chamada de deliciosa. Seus seios ... Mas havia também uma doçura sobre ela, na maneira que tinha escolhido essas roupas sensuais - um vestido justo, os sapatos vermelhos pecaminosos - que apenas gritavam inocência. O tecido com estampa florais, a bolsa vermelha combinando. Vestida de branco no Fangtasia, pelo amor de Deus! Sim , ele mentalmente concordou com Pam, _eu vou tê-la_ .

Foi Pam, quem falou em seguida: "Quem é sua amiga", Eric podia ouvir o desejo em sua voz, e ele sorriu. Pam tinha bom gosto, e ela nunca tinha sido sutil. Ele ensinou-lhe bem em ambos os aspectos.

"Oi, eu sou Sookie Stackhouse", respondeu a mulher. Seu sotaque era encantador, e ela falou como se ela estivesse se dirigindo a convidados em uma festa no jardim de sua mãe,ao invés de dois vampiros antigos.

Ele já gostava dela .

"Não é uma gracinha?" disse ele, no que ele esperava ser uma boa imitação de um convidado de uma festa no jardim.

"Não, especialmente." Ela segurou o queixo e olhou desconfiada - muito mais apropriado, considerando a atual companhia.

Eric deu uma risada genuína, surpreendendo a si mesmo. Sim, ele gostava muito dela. E ele não se importaria de rouba-la de Bill aqui e agora, levando-a ao seu escritório, fazendo-a sua.

Em vez disso, ele combinou a delicadeza dela com a sua própria. "Sookie, esta é Pam e eu sou Eric".

Ele esperou que ela respondesse, mas ela não disse nada, então ele olhou para Bill com expectativa.

"Minha amiga Sookie gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas."

_Amiga_! Eric se conteve de sorrir e olhou para Pam para ver se ela apreciava isso tanto quanto ele .

Pam só parecia irritada. "Como que comprimento tem os nossos caninos,e que tipo de caixão que dormimos?"

Eric voltou seu olhar para Sookie, já sabendo que estas não eram suas perguntas; se fossem ela já teria perguntado a Bill . E ela não se parecia nem agia como outra vampirófila.

"Não senhora", disse ela calmamente.

Ah, estávamos de volta na festa no jardim. Sua polidez era ao mesmo tempo estranha e bem-vinda. Então ele percebeu que ela não os estava tratando como convidados numa festa de jardim, mas simplesmente como pessoas normais que mereciam cortesia. Ou isso, ou Bill a tinha alertado (ele não pode deixar de notar quão bem Bill agarrou o braço de Sookie), e ela estava intimidada com a presença deles. Talvez um pouco de ambos, mas Eric preferiu pensar que era o primeiro.

Ele observou quando Sookie retirou duas fotografias de sua bolsa e as estendeu para ele e Pam. "Eu gostaria de saber se vocês já viram alguma dessas mulheres nesse bar", disse ela.

Ela foi direta e franca, e Eric gostou dela ainda mais. Ele decidiu que satisfaria esta estranha criatura, e ele olhou para as fotografias. Uma delas era uma estranha para ele, mas a outra ... Ele se lembrava de como ela pediu-lhe para dar um tapa nela, quando ele a inclinou sobre a mesa dele. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Sookie uniformemente, combinando sua franqueza com a dela.

"Eu estive com esta. Ela gostava de dor."

Sookie piscou os olhos, engolindo a seco - ele observava o movimento do seu lindo pescoço - e virou-se para Pam.

"Eu vi as duas," Pam disse indiferente. "No entanto nunca estive com elas. Esta era uma criatura patética". Ela apontou para a fotografia da mulher que Eric não conhecia.

Duas vampirófilas patéticas, então. Por que elas deveriam despertar o interesse desta Stackhouse Stookie, que era, obviamente, uma coisa a parte?

"Muito obrigado", disse Sookie. Ela olhou para ele. "Isso é tudo. Me perdoe por tomar o seu precioso tempo." Toda cortesia, esta deliciosa sulista.

Ele estava prestes a dizer-lhe que ela poderia ter quanto tempo ela quisesse, mas ela já tinha se virado. Bill, no entanto, a tinha parado . Ele certamente estava preocupado com a "amiga" dele.

"Bill, você está totalmente ligado a sua amiga?" Eric sorriu quando enfatizou a ultima palavra, sabendo que ele estava empurrando Bill a uma admissão de sua verdadeira relação com Sookie. Eric estava certamente ansioso para saber, especialmente se havia alguma possibilidade de toma-la para si mesmo.

Bil não decepcionou. "Ela é minha",ele disse com uma voz que não admitia contradição.

Eric olhou para Sookie novamente, observando a fúria nos olhos dela. Tantas coisas para gostar. Ele correu os olhos pelo corpo dela apreciativamente e encontrou os olhos dela novamente. Ele tinha toda a intenção de faze-la sua e Bill Compton não estava em posição de impedi-lo.

Bill inclinou-se e levou Sookie para longe, e o olhar de Eric a seguiu todo o caminho de volta para a mesa deles. Ele se virou e olhou para Pam.

"Você acha que ele já a teve?"

"Ele seria um tolo se não o fizesse." Pam deu um gole de sua garrafa. "Eu sei que você a quer. Vejo você tentando esconder suas presas. "

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu largamente, mostrando as presas em questão, em seguida olhou para Sookie. "Há algo de estranho com ela. Você notou?"

"Bem, ela certamente não se encaixa aqui."

"Isso também."

Pouco tempo depois, Bill levantou-se e dirigiu-se para o bar. "Pam, veja o que você pode arrancar dele", disse Eric, acenando com a cabeça na direção de Bill. Ela obedeceu imediatamente, como sempre fazia, e Eric voltou sua atenção para Sookie.

Ninguém resistia a um pouco de glamour, ele se concentrou no rosto dela com um olhar fervoroso, querendo que ela voltasse para a mesa dele. Ele a chamou em uma voz apaixonada, mas ela apenas ficou encarando as mãos. Ela queria olhar para ele, oh sim; ela estava concentrando muita energia para não olhar para cima, e por um momento sua força de vontade cedeu. Ela podia senti-lo chamando-a, mas ela resistiu. Ele parou a magia e franziu a testa.

"Ele não teve."

Eric começou a se virar para Pam quando ela se sentou novamente. "O quê ?"

"Ele não dormiu com ela."

"Pam, como é rude de sua parte para fazer-lhe tal pergunta." Eles sorriram um para o outro. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não.. Levei muito tempo para conseguir tirar isso dele. Eu tinha que ser sutil. "

"Eu não posso imaginar o quanto que doeu." Pam olhou para ele enquanto tomava um gole de sua garrafa, e Eric riu. Ele ficou mais sério, porém, inclinou-se em direção a ela. "Glamour não funciona com ela."

Pam, evidentemente, não sabia o que fazer com isso, de modo que ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Pam terminou sua bebida e suspirou. "De volta ao trabalho. Hey Long Shadow disse que precisa de mais alguns limões para o bar, então eu vou direto para a loja."

Eric assentiu com desinteresse e mal notou sua saída. Bill estava encostado muito perto de Sookie, e eles pareciam estar discutindo algo intensamente. Ele estava tentando pensar em alguma missão para efetivamente se livrar de Bill por uma hora, quando o casal de repente levantou-se e dirigiu-se para ele.

Bill deu-lhe um olhar urgente e acenou com a cabeça em direção a porta, e para Eric não precisava dizer duas vezes. Ele se levantou e foi para a porta, levando Celia (ela era uma boa segurança e era certamente um de seus empregados menos desagradáveis) com ele.

"Não vai ser problema", ele disse a Celia. "Eu vou dar-lhe uma carona para casa."

"Ah ... obrigada, mestre."

"Você pode me agradecer quando chegarmos lá ."

Eric sorriu e apoiou-se contra o seu carro, girando as chaves enquanto esperava por Bill, Sookie e uma explicação. Bill e Sookie saíram correndo momentos depois e Eric ergueu as sobrancelhas para Bill, fazendo a pergunta silenciosa.

"Vai haver uma batida."

Eric fez uma careta. "Como você sabe?" Houve um breve silêncio, e ele começou a suspeitar que Sookie tinha preparado isso. Isso explicava o vestido doce, a polidez, a estranheza ...

"Por mim", ela disse, confirmando sua suspeita. Ele olhou para ela atentamente,a espera de sua explicação. Se ela o tinha traído, de alguma forma, levaria mais de Bill para salvar o rabo dela, por mais tentador que o rabo dela pudesse ser. "Eu li a mente de um policial."

Uma vidente. Isso explica muita coisa. Ele sentiu suas presas saírem para fora novamente quando ele olhou para ela, e ele se lembrou de uma noite em New Orleans cerca de dois séculos atrás. A mulata com pele macia, olhos enormes e mãos hábeis. E em seu vestido, uma estaca, com a qual ela havia tentado mata-lo quando tudo acabou. Um desperdício.

Eric sorriu para ela. "Isso é interessante. Tive uma vidente uma vez. Foi incrível."

"Será que a vidente achou o mesmo?"

Doce e atrevida. Deliciosa. Eric inclinou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para ela, observando com diversão que Bill parecia nervoso e super-protetor.

"Por um tempo", respondeu ele a Sookie com uma risada.

O lamento das sirenes cortou o silêncio, e ele acenou para que Celia entrasse no carro. Hoje a noite na casa dela, na cama dela, ela ficaria no lugar de Sookie Stackhouse. Ela provavelmente não gostaria se ela soubesse, mas ela certamente desfrutaria dos benefícios.

* * *

As próximas noites foram gastas lidando com a polícia, com as consequências da batida. Ele_ sabia_ das atividade ilegais que estavam sendo praticadas nas instalações e outras bobagens estupidas. Ele mascarou seu tédio com charme e lidou com isso tudo rapidamente. Uma linha de perguntas, no entanto, lhe interessava por causa das perguntas de Sookie Stackhouse no bar. A polícia perguntou se ele sabia alguma coisa sobre; "as mulheres que tinham sido íntimas com vampiros" que estão sendo assassinados em Bon Temps. Com essa merda finalmente resolvida, seu bar voltou a pleno funcionamento e a arrecadar dinheiro, ele aproveitou a oportunidade para ligar para Bill.

"Pam!"

"Sim?" , ela perguntou, entrando em seu escritório, fechando um dos brincos.

"Coloque Bill no telefone."

"Claro. E hey, aquela puta com o cabelo preto de mechas oxigenadas estava perguntando por você de novo. Ela deixou três mensagens na secretaria hoje, para quando você se levantar de seu sono ligar de volta. Você dormiu com ela ou algo assim? "

Ele olhou para ela. "Eu tenho alguns padrões. "

"Você vai ter que me dizer sobre isso algum dia." Ela sustentou o olhar dele com um olhar atrevido e pegou o telefone, batendo os dedos enquanto esperava. "Bill, é Pam". Ela fez uma pausa. "Sim, está tudo resolvido. Nós reabrimos na noite passada." Outra pausa. "Uh huh. Sim, bem, Eric quer falar com você ." Ela segurou o telefone para Eric, indicando a roupa dela com a outra mão, e perguntou: "Está bom?"

"Estou aqui", disse ele, girando o dedo para Pam se virar.

"Eu suponho que você tem algumas perguntas para mim", disse Bill.

"Sim. Naturalmente, eu tenho perguntas." Pam ergueu as sobrancelhas, e Eric acenou com a cabeça e piscou em aprovação. Ela se deu uma última olhada no espelho e partiu para entrar no bar. "Eu ouvi sobre os assassinatos em Bon Temps. Suponho que isso tem a ver com a sua amiga Sookie e suas perguntas na outra noite. "

"Tem sim", Bill respondeu friamente.

"Qualquer coisa que eu deveria saber? Eu não quero mais policiais perguntando sobre isso no meu bar."

"Não, eu acho que não. As mulheres não foram assassinados por vampiros, eu tenho certeza disso."

"Por que ?"

"Elas não foram drenadas,e pelo que entendi as marcas de mordidas não eram recentes."

"Ótimo. Tenho muito para lidar para me preocupar com um par de vampirófilas mortas."

"Mais alguma coisa?" Bill perguntou, e Eric sorriu pelo seu tom cauteloso.

"Agora que você mencionou, sim." Ele saboreou uma longa pausa, e depois continuou. "Sookie. Fale-me sobre ela. Como você descobriu que ela era vidente?"

"Ela na verdade não é vidente. Ela é telepata. E isto é uma longa história."

"Eu tenho uma eternidade, assim como você ."

"Eric, ela realmente não é assunto seu. Ela é minha ... Minha namorada, e eu tenho certeza que ela não quer ter nada a ver com o seu mundo. Você provavelmente nunca mais vai vê-la novamente."

Eric se inclinou para frente em sua cadeira, considerando isso, "Eu definitivamente vou vê-la novamente."

"Com todo o respeito que lhe é devido, eu lhe digo que ela é minha."

"Enquanto eu admitir que eu quero foder sua namorada, e vamos encarar que alguém tem que-" Ele ignorou o grunhido de Bill e prosseguiu. "Quero dizer simplesmente que o dom dela pode ser útil para nós, e espero aproveita-lo quando necessário. Você já pensou que ela pode querer usar o dom dela?"

"Não há muita diferença entre usar o dom dela e usa-la . " Eric não disse mais nada, esperando. Bill suspirou. "Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde, quando for necessário."

"É justo. Só mais uma pergunta. Será que a rainha sabe sobre nossa senhorita Stackhouse?"

Uma pausa longa. "Não."

"Isso é o suficiente por enquanto. Bill ..."

"O que Eric?"

Eric sorriu com a irritação do vampiro mais jovem, então, voltou a ficar sério. "Não deixe que nada aconteça com ela. Gosto bastante dela."

Bill desligou.

* * *

Algum tempo se passou antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de pensar em Sookie novamente ... isto é, a um grau além dos pensamentos fugazes e não só fantasias sexuais passageiras. Um pouco mais de sessenta mil dólares havia desaparecido do bar, de acordo com o seus cálculos e de Pam, e ele não era (na linguagem local) um campista feliz.

Eric discou o número de Bill e não se incomodou em se identificar quando o telefone foi atendido. "Bill, eu preciso de Sookie." Houve apenas silêncio na outra extremidade. "Bill?"

"Eu te ouvi ."

" Ótimo. Estarei esperando por vocês dois na-"

"Ela tem alguma escolha?" Bill interrompeu.

"É claro que ela tem uma escolha", disse Eric, calmo. "Eu não posso dizer o mesmo de você."

"O que significa isso?"

"Eu acho que você sabe."

"Talvez você possa explicar de qualquer maneira."

"Eu preciso do dom dela. Não deve demorar muito tempo. Não vai custar nada dela. Não deve ser difícil para você convence-la, e isso o que eu espero que você faça. Se você não a trouxer até mim, vou assumir que não fui suficientemente convincente. Fui claro? "

"Você não se importa se eu dizer a ela que você a ameaçou?"

Eric riu, colocando as pernas para cima da mesa e reclinando a cadeira. "Diga-lhe o que quiser, Bill. Preciso dela. Traga-a até mim amanhã noite."

"Entendido. E você entende que ela não deve ser ferida? Se você tocar num fio de cabelo dela, sua idade e posição deixarão de significar algo para mim."

"Ela ainda é só sua na palavra?" Eric sorriu com o silêncio sepulcral. "Ah, entendi. Espero que você a tenha feito apreciar e dado a ela tanto prazer quanto eu teria dado ... e pretendo." Mais silêncio. "Eu não sonharia em machucá-la. Alguns humanos são tão interessantes e esteticamente agradáveis. E até mesmo educados."

"Nós vamos estar lá ", disse Bill.

Eric desligou o telefone e recostou-se novamente, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Pam?" ele chamou. "Ligue para Bruce, Belinda e Ginger e diga que eu os quero aqui amanhã a noite. Não aceite um 'não' como resposta."

"Você sabe que eu nunca aceito", ela gritou de volta.

"Bom", disse ele a si mesmo. Ele não conseguia decidir qual perspectiva o excitava mais: localizar o seu dinheiro, punir o culpado ou saborear a vista e companhia de sua telepata sulista.

* * *

Sookie parecia desafiadora e bonita em seu jeans azul que abraçava a bunda e quadris dela da maneira certa, tocando levemente na parte inferior sobre suas sandálias. O decote de sua blusa azul deixava muito a imaginar, mas Eric tinha muita imaginação. Bill pairava perto dela, como fez na primeira noite que eles vieram para o Fangtasia.

Talvez um pouco de sua cortesia sulista iria relaxar o clima. Embora Eric se dirigiu aos dois, seu sorriso era para ela. "Bill, Sookie." Ela assentiu com firmeza, mas ainda não disse nada, então ele continuou. Educadamente. "Bill, você e Sookie já conhecem Long Shadow. Sookie, você deve se lembra Pam. E este é", ele apontou para o homem patético e irritante sentado do outro lado da mesa, " Bruce."

Bill suspirou e se aproximou de Pam e Long Shadow, ocupando uma parede da sala ,e Sookie parecia inclinada a segui-lo. Ou Bill não tinha dito nada, ou ela estava fingindo não saber por que ela tinha sido convocada.

"Sookie, escute o Bruce", ele disse a ela, apontando para o homem em questão.

Ela piscou e parecia estar esperando Bruce falar, então a compreensão surgiu em seu rosto. "O que exatamente eu terei que escutar?"

Ela ainda parecia no limite, por isso ele lhe respondeu de forma breve e com calma. Poucos humanos apreciavam a honra da franqueza. Eric realmente não se lembrava como era ser humano, mas ele tinha certeza de que, mesmo assim, ele tinha valorizado a honestidade.

"Alguém desviou cerca de sessenta mil dólares do bar, e ao invés de matarmos ou torturarmos todos os nossos empregados humanos, pensamos que você talvez poderia escutar em suas mentes e nos dizer quem foi."

Durante esta explicação, os olhos azuis de Sookie (a camisa os fez parecer ainda mais azuis) alargaram-se, especialmente, na menção da morte e da tortura. Mas ela aceitou com um aceno de cabeça, e um conjunto de auto-confiança em seu rosto. Ela olhou para ele diretamente. "E então o que você vai fazer?"

Ele deveria saber que esta mulher, de todos os humanos, perguntaria isso. As sobrancelhas estavam levantadas em desafio, como se ela já soubesse a resposta.

"Quem quer que seja,terá que devolver o nosso dinheiro." Isso era óbvio, mas Eric sabia como se esquivar do melhor deles.

E assim sabia Sookie. "E depois?"

Ele encontrou seus olhos de maneira uniforme. Se um vampiro fosse responsável por isso, Eric lidaria com ele de acordo com suas próprias leis. Como as coisas estavam, no entanto, parecia ser um humano, e Fangtasia era muito lucrativo para ser ameaçado pelo inevitável escândalo que se seguiria sobre o assassinato de um humano.

"Bem, se pudermos obter a prova do crime, vamos entregar o culpado para a polícia."

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Faço um acordo, Eric."

Que criatura cativante ela era, oferecendo-se para fazer um acordo com o diabo. Ele se perguntou se ela aceitaria um acordo que envolveria receber o maior prazer de sua vida, se ela lhe daria uma noite com ela. Bill se danasse. Mas hoje, os negócios primeiro.

"E que trato seria esse, Sookie?" ele perguntou com interesse genuíno, incapaz de reprimir um sorriso.

"Se você realmente entregar o culpado a polícia, eu vou fazer isso por você outras vezes, sempre que você quiser. Sim, eu sei que eu provavelmente teria de faze-lo de qualquer maneira, mas não é melhor se eu vier de boa vontade, que haja boa fé entre nós? "

Eric perdeu a noção das emoções que passaram através de seu rosto,o traindo, durante este pequeno discurso. _Eu já tenho você em boa fé, mulher tola , _ele desejava dizer, e teria se estivessem sozinhos_. Olhe em meus pensamentos agora se você não acredita em mim. Eu poderia força-la a fazer o que eu mando a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar, apenas ameaçando Bill ou alguém que você ama. Mas eu estou aqui interagindo. Estou obedecendo ... a maioria ... das suas leis humanas. Estou tentando ser o mais honesto com você agora, como um vampiro pode ser com um humano. Eu não vou matar ninguém, se eu não precisar._

Ela falou novamente, e o som de sua voz sacudiu-o de seus pensamentos. "Além disso, como você tem certeza que o ladrão é um humano?"

Eric levantou-se numa fração de segundos depois que Pam e Long Shadow arreganharam os dentes de raiva. Ele estendeu a mão, impedindo-os, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Sookie. "Essa é uma ideia interessante. Pam e Long Shadow são meus sócios neste bar, e se nenhum dos humanos for culpado, eu acho que teremos que suspeitar deles." A ideia de tal traição, especialmente se fosse Pam encheu-o com raiva. Os humanos não sabiam de nada. Vampiros ...

Sookie parecia intimidada pela raiva que sufocou a sala de todas as direções. Sua voz era calma e suave. "É só uma ideia."

Eric sentou-se novamente, impaciente para acabar logo com isso. "Comece agora, com este homem."

Ela ajoelhou-se perto de Bruce, e os sentimentos de Eric se revoltaram com a ideia dela ajoelhar-se para esse tipo de pessoa. O suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto o que o deixou ainda mais repugnante do que ele normalmente era. Sookie parecia insegura por um momento, pegando na mão do homem, em seguida ela trocou para o pulso dele, aparentemente satisfeita.

" Você pegou o dinheiro?" , perguntou ela.

Sua voz era suave, e Eric se perguntou o que ela estava pensando. Maldição . Maldita seja ela. Ela estava ali para ouvir os pensamentos dos outros, mas os únicos pensamentos que ele queria ouvir eram os dela.

Bruce negou ter pego o dinheiro e negou saber quem o fez.

Sookie se levantou e enfrentou Eric, parecendo mais confiante agora que ela havia começado seu trabalho. "Não foi esse cara."

Eric acenou e fez sinal para Pam, que removeu o Bruce chorão da sala e voltou com Ginger._ Foda-se_. Ele virou-se quando a puta sorriu para ele, esperando que Sookie lidasse com esta rapidamente.

"Ei docinho", disse Ginger.

Ele se perguntou de onde esta mulher tinha tirado a ideia de que ele gostava de ser chamado de "Docinho", muito menos por ela. Ele nem sequer olhou para ela. "Ginger, responda as perguntas desta mulher."

"Sim Mestre". Ele podia ouvir o sorriso afetado em sua voz, e ele fechou os olhos em aborrecimento. Houve um segundo de silêncio abençoado, e, em seguida, Ginger gritou, "Não me toque!"

Eric voltou-se para ela novamente,a olhando duramente. "Pam, segure Ginger." Ele ouviu a impaciência em sua própria voz, e desviou o olhar novamente.

"Você pegou o dinheiro?" Perguntou Sookie.

Ginger gritou e Eric revirou os olhos para o teto, olhando para a superfície plana, como se isto fosse se quebrar e se levantar, abrindo-se para o céu fornecendo uma fuga. A voz de Sookie o trouxe de volta ao presente.

"Ela sabe quem foi", disse Sookie, falando através dos soluços de Ginger. "Ela não pode dizer o nome. Ele a mordeu". Ela fez uma pausa, e Eric viu quando ela fez outra tentativa de obter o nome da merda do cérebro apodrecido de Ginger. "É uma espécie de compulsão. Ela não pode sequer imaginá -lo."

"Hipnose ... um vampiro poderoso", disse Pam, ecoando os próprios pensamentos de Eric.

"Traga sua amiga mais próxima", disse Sookie. A cada minuto, ela parecia mais segura de si mesma, mesmo falando com Pam, como se os duas fossem iguais.

"Ela deve ficar ou ir?"

"Ela deve ir", Sookie aconselhou. "Vai apenas assustar a outra pessoa."

_E ela deve ir antes que eu quebre o pescoço dela_ , Eric pensava.

Em outro momento, ele estaria perversamente satisfeito com a ideia de Pam recebendo ordens a partir de um humano. Dadas as circunstâncias, no entanto, houve pouco prazer para se sentir. Um vampiro tinha feito isso. Um vampiro que não tinha muito tempo de vida.

Ele descansou os olhos em Sookie, quando Pam escoltou a garçonete desequilibrada para fora da sala. Apesar de tudo, ele viu que sua boca tinha um pequeno sorriso. Ela estava gostando disso. Ela queria usar seu dom. Se estivessem sozinhos, ele a teria apoiado contra a parede e a beijado sem moderação - de uma maneira que Bill Compton certamente nunca tinha beijado.

Pam voltou com Belinda, Eric gostava desta. Ele a teve uma vez neste escritório e a achou bastante satisfatória.

"Belinda, que vampiro é esse que Ginger tem saido?" Ele perguntou a ela quando Sookie tomou o pulso da garçonete.

"Qualquer um que quisesse sair com ela"

Eric sorriu, mas desapareceu rapidamente ao ver a expressão no rosto de Sookie.

"Algum daqui?" , perguntou ela.

Eric seguiu seu olhar para a parede onde Pam, Long Shadow e Bill estavam em silêncio, e ele se moveu ao mesmo tempo que Long Shadow avançou. Com a velocidade de um raio, ele tirou a estaca e martelo de sua mesa, correu atrás de Long Shadow e o estacou.

Ele cheirava a sangue podre de vampiro, e cheirava a sangue de Sookie. Ele queria provar este sangue desde a primeira noite que ele a viu, mas ele não tinha pensado que seria derramado assim. Deveria ter escorrido suavemente quando ele o sugasse para dentro de sua boca o lambendo longe de sua pele. Ela deveria estar nos seus braços, arqueando o corpo dela em suas mãos. Suas presas se estenderam enquanto ele olhava para ela através da fumaça restante de seu ex-sócio.

"Vocês terão que cobrir isso com outro tapete ", ela disse.

Eric não conseguia tirar os olhos de seus lábios. "Sua boca está suja de sangue ."

"Ele sangrou em mim", disse ela. Seus olhos,de um azul intenso, estavam arregalados com o choque..

"Desceu pela sua garganta?"

"Provavelmente. O que isso quer dizer?"

_Isso significa que o bastardo lhe deu o sangue dele , quando você deveria ter o meu fluindo em suas veias._

"Isso deve ficar em observação", disse Pam. "Normalmente, nós bebemos dos humanos, não o contrário." Sua voz soava longe para Eric, mas ele sabia que ela estava ali, cobiçando Belinda. Ele não podia culpa-la por isso.

"Como que as coisas parecem para você agora, Sookie?" ele perguntou. Ela estava olhando para ele com a mesma intensidade que ele estava olhando para ela. E porra, ele a queria, mesmo com o sangue de Long Shadow sujando seu corpo. Ele queria levanta-la sobre a mesa, rasgar os jeans, cobrir todas as partes do seu corpo com as mãos e sua língua, beber o sangue dela e dar-lhe o dele.

Ela estava falando de novo, mas as palavras mal foram registradas. Enquanto ela falava, os movimentos delicados de seu pescoço fizeram o sangue brilhar, chamando-o. Cheirava muito mais doce do que ele poderia ter imaginado.

"Quem está fazendo os drinks hoje a noite?" ele a ouviu dizer.

"Nós temos um substituto. Você cheira ... diferente, Sookie."

Ele deixou cair o martelo e aproximou-se dela, pressionando sua língua contra suas presas. Onde diabos estava Bill Compton afinal de contas? Onde estava Bill quando Long Shadow atacou sua namorada? Onde estava Bill agora que ele, Eric, estava prestes a reivindicar Sookie nessa mesa? Eric não se importava.

"Bem, lembre-se Eric, fizemos um trato", disse Sookie.

_Sim, eu me lembro. Um trato com o diabo_.

Seu sorriso era nervoso. Medo. Como se ela não compreendesse o êxtase que ele poderia lhe dar. Ela se afastou um pouco, um antílope vendo seu destino nos olhos do leão. "Bill e eu estamos indo para casa agora, não estamos?" Seus olhos procuravam Bill, mas ela não pareceu gostar do que viu lá . "Pam", ela disse desesperadamente, movendo-se entre Pam e Belinda, "saia do caminho."

Houve um arrastar e a porta se abriu.

" Chame Ginger", disse Sookie.

"Ginger!" E depois, "Eric quer você."

Ele pegou o corpo da mulher em seus braços enquanto ela se contorcia contra ele, e então o cheiro dela o fez voltar a si. Ele odiava Ginger agora, neste momento, mais do que ele já odiava. Mas a fome de seu corpo estava operando separadamente de sua mente agora, e ele se inclinou sobre ela, pronto para morder. Antes que ele o fizesse,ele olhou para Sookie.

"Verei você novamente", ele disse com voz rouca.


	2. Proteção

**_Proteção_**

A primeira coisa que ele tem que fazer, ele pensou quando se debruçou sobre o livro caixa de Long Shadow, era se livrar de Bill. Certamente Bill não poderia fazer nada se Sookie escolhesse Eric, mas Eric sabia que ela nunca faria isso, enquanto Bill a estivesse favorecendo.

Desiree Sonnier tinha muitos encantos pessoais, e Eric sabia disso em primeira mão. Ele tinha feito algumas viagens a Monroe para visita-la, e tinha ocasionalmente a chamado ao Fangtasia. Ele sempre a mandava como presente de agradecimento por serviços prestados. Ele pagava bem a mulher, mas francamente, era como pagar um alcoólatra para beber um bom conhaque. Ela tinha um grande prazer em fazer o que ela fazia, o dinheiro era um bônus. Ele só tinha que dizer a palavra, e Desiree estava em seu caminho para premiar algum vampiro sortudo e merecedor na Área 5.

Esta noite o vampiro seria Bill Compton. Não tanto como um agradecimento- afinal de contas, Bill não tinha feito nada - literalmente nada, mesmo que sua namorada tinha sido atacada - mas era uma alternativa. Desiree era... talentosa no que fazia, e se qualquer mulher pudesse tirar a cabeça de Bill de Sookie, seria ela.

Ele disse a Pam para providenciar que Desiree fosse para Bill naquela noite, ignorando o olhar estranho de Pam em resposta, e voltou ao trabalho. Mas os registros de Long Shadow eram complicados, talvez intencionalmente. Concentração era impossível. Ele amaldiçoou Sookie Stackhouse em voz baixa.

Por que, por que ele sentia como se ela já fosse parte dele, seu desejo por ela uma compulsão, uma necessidade? Ela não era a mulher mais linda que ele já tinha visto. Ela não era a mais graciosa, ou articulada,ou charmosa, ou inteligente. Ele tinha resistido a fadas melhor do que ele resistia a essa mulher, pelo amor de Deus! Ele fechou o livro caixa, apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e descansou a testa sobre os dedos cruzados.

Ele havia matado um vampiro por ela. Um vampiro que tinha sido um sócio e um amigo por muitos anos. Um traidor, bastardo mentiroso no final, mas mesmo assim... A questão era; ele deveria ter mantido Long Shadow vivo para que ele e Pam pudessem extrair informações dele. Onde estava o dinheiro deles e como o barman conseguiu desvia-lo? Ele não gostava de ser sessenta mil dólares mais pobre, mesmo que fosse uma quantia relativamente insignificante.

Não houve tempo para pensar ou raciocinar quando Long Shadow atacou a garota. Houve um segundo para decidir, e naquele segundo, ele escolheu ela. O que o perturbava, porém, foi o conhecimento perfeitamente claro que ele iria fazer isso novamente. Depois de mil anos,o mundo era muitas vezes terrivelmente entediante para ele. Pessoas interessantes eram muito escassas para permitir que um saco de merda, como Long Shadow, desse fim a uma delas. Isso, ele disse a si mesmo, era uma explicação racional para o que ele tinha feito.

Era certamente a única explicação segura.

* * *

O telefonema de Bill veio por volta da hora de fechar, quando os humanos estavam limpando as mesas e Pam selecionava e descartava elementos de seu vestuário. Eric foi quem atendeu o telefone.

"Fangtasia", disse ele imediatamente.

"Eric, o que raios você estava pensando, enviando essa mulher pra mim? "

Ele abriu um largo sorriso. "Ah, Bill. Presumo que Desiree chegou sã e salva."

"Responda-me."

"Ela não te disse por que eu a enviei? Eu gosto de premiar as pessoas que fazem um bom trabalho. Achei que você ficaria satisfeito." Enquanto falava, ele entrou em seu escritório e fechou a porta.

"Besteira", disse Bill friamente.

"Ela não foi do seu agrado?" Todo inocência.

"O que você está tentando fazer? Me seduzir para longe de Sookie? Tentando-me para que eu a traia para que seja ela a me deixar? Isso é apenas patético Eric, e não vai funcionar."

Eric sentou-se na beirada da mesa. "Vamos fazer um acordo, Bill." _Agora eu estou parecendo Sookie._

"Estou ouvindo".

Eric olhou para o teto, pensando rápido. Não era próprio dele oferecer um acordo antes de conhecer os termos. Inferno! não era como se ele fizesse acordos no final das contas.

"Eu vou deixar você ficar com ela -" Bill já estava rosnando em protesto, mas Eric falou mesmo assim. "Você sabe que eu tenho maneiras de tira-la de você, maneiras que vão além do flerte e sedução - ambos os quais eu vou continuar a fazer .O que é justo. Eu vou deixar você ficar com ela se você prometer me ajudar a protege-la, se você deixá-la sobre minha proteção se alguma coisa acontecer com você . " Percebendo o que Bill deveria estar pensando (e com razão), ele acrescentou: "Eu não vou ser a causa de qualquer coisa que aconteça a você ."

Bill ficou em silêncio e Eric quase podia ouvir os pensamentos zumbindo em sua cabeça. Finalmente ele disse: "Eu não tenho certeza se entendi o que você quis dizer sobre; deixar Sookie sobre sua proteção . Eu não vou passa-la para você como um daqueles -".

"Não", disse Eric rapidamente. "Não." Apenas a ideia de Sookie sendo rebaixada dessa forma fazia seu sangue ferver.

"Por favor explique, então."

"Se ela estiver em perigo, eu quero saber imediatamente. Eu quero que ela confie em mim, até certo ponto, o que eu não acredito que ela faça agora. Quero que você dê a ela sua aprovação para ela vir a mim se precisar. Resumindo, eu quero que ela me veja como um amigo, não um inimigo. " Um dia, ela seria muito mais, se tudo saísse como ele esperava. E quase sempre tudo saia como ele esperava.

" Ser sua amiga Eric? "

"Sim". Sua resposta foi imediata e firme, não deixando margem para dúvidas, até mesmo de Bill.

"Então, ela vai ver por si mesma." Eric esperou em silêncio, em seguida Bill continuou. "Eu não vou fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa para fazê-la pensar o contrário."

"Obrigado." As palavras saíram antes que ele pensasse sobre elas, e elas certamente foram expressas com mais sentimento do que ele teria preferido.

* * *

Não houve muita oportunidade de pensar sobre Sookie depois disso, como Eric estava ocupado começando a tediosa tarefa de ajustar as contas que haviam sido deixadas de lado, depois da morte de Long Shadow. Havia também o trabalho de encontrar um novo barman, ele deu a uma Pam carrancuda a tarefa de descartar os currículos e realizar as entrevistas iniciais. O dever mais desagradável era o dele; entrar em contato com Hot Rain, criador de Long Shadow e ex-amante. Hot Rain deu-lhe uma saudação cordial, mas a conversa agradável não durou muito tempo, quando Eric pensou que era melhor ir direto ao ponto. O outro vampiro deu um grito alto de dor misturado com raiva. Eric fez uma careta, segurando o telefone longe de sua orelha.

Ele se lembrava vagamente de estar apaixonado uma vez, quando ele era humano, mas esses dias eram como sombras para ele, permanecendo na escuridão de sua mente, como vultos esfumaçados sem nomes ou outros detalhes . O que mais o preocupava agora foi a constatação de que isso iria custar-lhe muito mais do que ele esperava inicialmente. Ele já sabia que a multa seria mais do que a quantia que Long Shadow realmente desviou. Mas ele não tinha pleno conhecimento de que Hot Rain amava o ladrão mentiroso . Hot Rain declarou sua quantia, e ainda que era costume barganhar durante estas negociações, Eric recostou-se na cadeira e disse: "Vai ser transferido esta noite."

A vida de Sookie lhe custou meio milhão de dólares. O que o incomodava, mais do que o custo ,foi o fato de que ele realmente não se importava.

* * *

Em noites de movimento fraco no bar, era seu costume levar seu laptop para uma das cabines. Isso lhe permiti-a atualizar os livros, encantar os clientes e parecer muito ocupado para ser incomodado. A altura da eficiência e conveniência. Claro, sempre haviam aqueles - Ginger - que não poderiam ser dissuadidos. Esta noite, ela aproximou-se dele pelo que deveria ser a quarta vez. A expressão em seu rosto quando ele olhou para ela deve ter ativado algo dormente, a parte sensível de seu cérebro, porque ela foi rápida e direta.

"Sr. Compton para você , Mestre." Ela entregou-lhe o telefone e saiu correndo tão rápido quanto o espartilho de couro apertado e saltos altos permitiam.

Apoiando o telefone entre a orelha e o ombro, Eric voltou ao seu trabalho no laptop. "O que você quer, Bill?"

"Estou mantendo a minha parte do acordo."

Eric afastou o laptop e sinalizou para uma das garçonetes por um TrueBlood. "Continue".

"Eu estou indo para New Orleans, o que significa que Sookie não terá minha proteção de qualquer assassino aqui em Bon Temps. Chamei Bubba para vir aqui e ficar de olho nela, mas eu também quero que você saiba , pelo nosso acordo. Isso é tudo que eu tinha para lhe dizer, então eu vou s-"

"Por que você está indo para New Orleans?" Ele balançou a garrafa, tirou a tampa e tomou um longo gole.

"Assunto pessoal".

Eric deu uma risada seca. "Bill, pare de me sacanear".

Ele praticamente podia ouvir as engrenagens girando na cabeça do jovem vampiro. Finalmente Bill suspirou. "Eu vou ver Sophie Anne. E isso realmente é um assunto pessoal."

"Fique a vontade. Vou descobrir mais tarde."

"Tenho certeza que você vai. Você quer algo mais, Eric?"

"Sim. Diga a Bubba que se alguma coisa der errado, ele deve me avisar imediatamente. Essa garota é um ativo muito valioso para corrermos o risco de perde-la." _Por quê ?_ perguntou sua mente. _Você conhece outros telepatas_.

"Você considerou que eu poderia desejar ser informado imediatamente também?" Bill estava impaciente,na defensiva e com raiva.

"E a que propósito isso serviria?" perguntou Eric razoavelmente. "Você vai estar a horas de distância, em New Orleans, enquanto eu poderia voar até ela em muito menos tempo."

Não havia nenhum argumento razoável para isso, e Bill, para seu crédito, não tentou um. "Tudo bem", disse ele. "Eu vou dizer a ele."

Eric terminou seu TrueBlood e empurrou a garrafa para a borda da mesa, em seguida, puxou seu laptop de volta na frente dele. "Meus cumprimentos a rainha", disse ele. Eles desligaram ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Quando isso aconteceu, Bubba o chamou de Bon Temps, e Eric deixou Fangtasia imediatamente para ir até Sookie, xingando baixinho todo o caminho. Ele temia que a telepata já estivesse morta, desde que Bubba informou que ele havia sido nocauteado e não tinha ideia de onde Sookie estava. Ele estava furioso com Bill por ir a New Orleans quando sua namorada estava em grave perigo. Ele estava furioso com Bubba por se deixar nocautear. Ele estava furioso com Sookie por... _pelo que exatamente? Por ela ter ficado de baixo de sua pele, obrigando-o a voar por algo que não tinha nada haver com ele e com seus negócios? Por usar aquele vestido de piquenique de igreja no Fangtasia?_

Ele não devia ter se preocupado, ele soube disso quando encontrou Bubba caminhando na frente da varanda de Bill. Ela estava ferida, mas segura; foi levada para o hospital, o assassino morto. Quando relatou esses fatos, Bubba parecia miserável por sua incapacidade de manter a garota segura, mas Eric não tinha paciência para conforta-lo. Ele pressionou o vampiro retardado até que ele conseguiu todas as informações possíveis.

Ele podia sentir a aproximação constante da madrugada, muito antes das primeiras estrelas desaparecerem no céu. Eles teriam que passar a noite na casa de Bill, pelo que parecia.

A casa de Bill o incomodava. Tudo era velho, mas não em um bom sentido. Eric amava suas antiguidades - na verdade, tudo o que vinha envolto no cheiro de história. Mas os pertences de Bill eram velhos, no sentido de estarem gastos e desbotados. De muitas maneiras, Bill sempre parecia preso no passado, juntando poeira, juntamente com seus móveis envelhecidos. Bill parecia não entender o conceito de avançar ao longo da história; ele não trazia artefatos do passado com ele, mas ao invés disso os mantinha como uma âncora.

Eric levantou-se assim que o sol piscou longe do horizonte. Ele tinha terminado com Bon Temps, por agora, e os negócios o chamavam. Mas algo o manteve na pequena cidade para uma última missão. Ele a justificou como cortesia ... curiosidade.

O florista estava apenas colocando sua placa de "fechado" na janela, quando Eric entrou. Quando o homem rechonchudo abriu a boca em protesto, Eric levantou uma mão para silencia-lo. "Eu não vou demorar", disse ele. "Eu sei o que eu quero."

"Tudo bem" o homem disse mau humorado.

"Lírio flamingo. Você o tem?" O homem acenou com a cabeça. "Excelente . Eu quero esse arranjo -" ele indicou o que ele mencionou "- com um lírio flamingo adicionado como a peça central."

Enquanto o florista preparava o arranjo, Eric assinou o pequeno cartão branco para acompanhar. Ele desdobrou algumas centenas do bolso e os deixou cair em cima do balcão, mau registrando os olhos arregalados do florista, e saiu com as flores. Uma chamada para Bill confirmou o seu destino, juntamente com o conhecimento dito entre dentes que Sookie "_certamente_ _não iria¨_ querer vê-lo. Ele não se importava, ela nem sempre se sentiria assim. Ele deixou as flores com a enfermeira na recepção.

Eric sorriu ao sair do hospital e olhou para a lua cheia. Muitas criaturas sairiam para desfrutar a noite hoje, e Fangtasia estaria lotado porque os turistas amavam visitar um bar de vampiros quando a lua estava cheia.

O ar quente de verão encheu os seus pulmões mortos, enquanto ele voava em direção da lua. Seus olhos perspicazes podiam ver as janelas de uma distância razoável, e ele circulou o prédio até que ele a encontrou. Ele voou mais perto, permitindo que seus olhos vagassem pelo o seu corpo machucado. Mesmo sem seu doce cheiro para tenta-lo, ele a queria. Os olhos dela moveram-se para a janela, encontraram os dele e se ampliaram.

Ele sorriu para ela antes de se virar e voou para longe.


	3. A Bacante

**_A Bacante_**

O e-mail de Sophie Anne - bem, de um de seus assistentes - estava esperando por ele quando voltou para o seu escritório. Então Bill Compton era agora um investigador da Área 5. "Deixando ele e suas posses oficialmente sobre sua proteção." Eric não pode deixar de sorrir. Negócios pessoais._ Muito bem Bill. Deixar sua namorada sozinha quando ela está em perigo, de modo que você pode correr para a rainha em um esforço para me impedir de roubar_ _a mencionada namorada._ Aparentemente meus encantos são uma ameaça muito maior para o bem-estar de Sookie do que um serial killer .Isso gritava insegurança, mas o vampiro mais jovem parecia estar perfeitamente seguro em sua crença de que Sookie nunca iria deixa-lo de bom grado. Os humanos não eram exatamente "posses", já que eles poderiam optar por pertencer a outro. Será que Bill sinceramente acreditava que isso era impossível? E não tinha ele, Eric, já dito a Bill que queria Sookie sobre sua proteção? Eric revirou os olhos e apagou o e-mail.

Outra mensagem, desta vez de Monroe. A Bacante havia sido vista na floresta há cerca de dez milhas fora da cidade. Imagens de St. Petersburg e o vampiro enlouquecido, Gregory, passaram por sua mente, mas ele as baniu. Pelos deuses, ele esperava que isso ficasse longe de Fangtasia. Mas, se alguém teria o orgulho de atrair a atenção da Bacante,seria ele mesmo. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, enviando o e-mail para a pasta "Salvos".

* * *

Algumas semanas depois, ele recebeu o telefonema de Stan Davis. Era início da noite, por volta das 7:00, e o bar ainda não havia sido preenchido com a sua multidão habitual . Eric estava largado casualmente em uma das cabine em frente a Pam, ajustando números em uma planilha em seu laptop, enquanto ela folheava as páginas da Redbook .

Seus olhos caíram sobre uma página da revista. "'Refeições fáceis em 10 minutos,' Pam?" , ele perguntou, sorrindo. "Não é difícil encontrar essas por aqui."

"Você deve saber", ela respondeu.

Ele riu e voltou para sua planilha. Pam sempre foi uma boa companhia: inteligente, divertida, sem bagagem emocional. Sem emoções de qualquer espécie, pelo que parecia, mas ele achava isso relaxante. Ele ás vezes se perguntava como conseguia ser tão imparcial. Muito mais conveniente para ele, sem dúvida, mas ele imaginava que tornava a vida ainda mais chata do que já era.

O telefone, que estava na mesa entre eles, começou a tocar e Pam o atendeu. "Fangtasia, onde todos os seus sonhos mais obscuros se - Oh, hey. Sim, ele está bem aqui." Ela passou o telefone através da mesa e voltou para sua revista.

"Eu estou aqui."

"Olá Xerife. Estou ligando em nome de Stan Davis da Área 6, no Texas." A voz fez uma pausa , como se estivesse esperando por algum tipo de reação a isso, mas Eric não teve nenhuma, então ele continuou. "Nós temos um vampiro que está desaparecido do nosso ninho, e Stan quer saber se você tem um investigador que possa emprestar."

" E não há investigadores em Dallas?" Perguntou Eric.

"Nenhum especialmente qualificado Sr. Northman. Mas você raramente parece ter problemas sobre a sua Área , então achamos que você tem pessoas boas."

Eric sorriu. "Ah, eu tenho pessoas muito boas. E pessoas muito caras. " Pam olhou para cima e sorriu ,enquanto ele esperava durante o longo silêncio do outro lado.

"Defina o 'muito boas'", disse a voz finalmente.

"Eu tenho uma telepata."

"Não me diga! Eu ouvi que eles tinham um deles em Montana em-"

"Eu não tenho interesse nisso", Eric interrompeu. "O que você está disposto a pagar por ela?"

"Hum ... posso ligar de volta?"

"Claro. E por falar nisso, quero alojamento, transporte e todas as comodidades incluídas. Não apenas para a telepata, mas para seu acompanhante. Ela não será enviada para você sozinha sobre quaisquer circunstâncias."

"Entendi. Nós retornaremos a ligação em breve."

Eric desligou o telefone e voltou para o seu trabalho. Ele ignorou os olhos de Pam sobre ele,até que ela desistiu e voltou para sua revista. Essa era outra grande coisa sobre Pam. Ela não se importava o suficiente sobre alguma coisa para incomodar ninguém, inclusive a si mesma.

Ele ficou surpreso quando apenas cinco minutos se passaram quando o telefone tocou de novo. Desta vez, ele atendeu. "Sim".

"Dez mil, e ainda por cima tudo que você precisar."

"Fechado. Vou contatá-lo quando estiver tudo providenciado" Ele desligou e sorriu para Pam. "Hora de chamar Bill. Sookie vai para Dallas."

Pam levantou uma sobrancelha. "Como você, pelo que entendo."

"O que isso significa?"

"Ah, eu acho que você sabe", disse ela, com os olhos de volta a Redbook em uma coluna de conselhos.

Sim, Pam era inteligente.

* * *

Sookie estaria chegando com Bill mais tarde naquela noite, e Eric não estava nada satisfeito com a extensão de sua expectativa. Numa noite, teria que simplesmente agarra-la e acabar de uma vez por todas com este fascínio irracional que sentia por ela. Dizia a si mesmo que se o seu desejo fosse saciado, ele seria capaz de parar de pensar nela, como muitas vezes fazia. Mas se ele a agarrasse, a reivindicasse no sofá de couro aqui em seu escritório, ele então não desejaria tê-la em outras posições, em outros lugares? Seus olhos vagaram para o sofá em questão, e ele a imaginou ali; envolvendo sua perna suave e bronzeada sobre o quadril dele... Suas presas se estenderam e ele fechou os olhos. Maldita seja.

Houve tumulto do lado de fora, e ele ouviu claramente a voz de Pam e Bill. Ao mesmo tempo que ficou em pé, Bill estourou pela porta de seu escritório com Sookie pendurada no ombro. Sookie estava coberta de seu próprio sangue, e cheirava a Valhalla. As presas de Eric ainda estavam estendidas, e ele tocou seus lábios com a ponta da língua,a espera de uma explicação de Bill.

Bill balançou Sookie e Eric imaginou que isso não poderia dar uma boa sensação. "Isso é por sua conta!" ele disse furiosamente.

Antes que Eric pudesse responder, a voz fraca de Sookie veio de cima de seu ombro. "Vá pro inferno."

"O quê, minha querida?" Bill perguntou.

"Vá pro inferno!" ela repetiu.

Eric sorriu. Toda vez que ele entrava em contato com essa mulher, ela ganhava mais pontos a seu favor. Mas não havia tempo para pensar sobre isso. Ela estava perdendo sangue e ela devia estar sentindo muita dor. Ele podia discutir com Bill - e fantasiar sobre Sookie - mais tarde.

Ele saiu de trás da escrivaninha e se aproximou do casal. "Devíamos deita-la de bruços no sofá . Aqui, deixe-me", acrescentou ele, estendendo as pernas dela. Puseram-la suavemente, e Eric lutou com um sorriso quando percebeu que ali estava ela, de fato, em seu sofá . Não bem da maneira que tinha imaginado, mas mesmo assim. Ele olhou para cima e viu Pam na soleira da porta, olhando para o corpo ensanguentado de Sookie com luxúria. "Pam, ligue para o médico", disse a ela com firmeza, então se agachou ao lado do sofá . Ele queria lamber o sangue de seu rosto, sussurrar para ela, alisar os cabelos dela com os dedos. Ele queria fazer amor com ela, ele queria transar com ela até que ela perdesse a consciência. Mais tarde. Paciência. Em vez disso, ele perguntou, "O que aconteceu com você ?"

Seus olhos estavam em chamas, e ele admirava sua coragem. "Sou uma mensagem para você . Essa mulher na floresta fez o carro de Bill parar e talvez até mesmo nos fez discutir, e então ela veio até mim com este porco."

Os olhos de Eric se arregalaram quando ele lembrou do recente e-mail sobre a Bacante na área. "Um porco?" ele repetiu.

"Oink, oink," Sookie disse secamente. "Um javali. Um porco selvagem. E ela disse que queria lhe enviar uma mensagem, e eu virei a tempo de impedi-la de acertar o meu rosto, mas ela atingiu as minhas costas e então foi embora."

A raiva inflamou-se dentro dele com o pensamento da Bacante deixar cicatrizes na face encantadora e desafiadora de Sookie. Seria um crime contra a arte, uma ofensa contra qualquer Deus que existia, contra ele. Ele suspeitava que a Bacante poderia vir atrás dele, mas Sookie nunca tinha entrado na equação.

Bill estava andando de um lado pro outro no escritório. "Seu rosto. Ela teria atingido o seu rosto . Eric, os cortes não são tão profundos. Que há de errado com ela?"

Eric ignorou Bill e se dirigiu a Sookie tão ternamente quanto poderia através de sua fúria. Seu rosto estava tão perto do dele, que ele poderia ter se inclinou apenas alguns centímetros para beijá-la. "Sookie, com o que essa mulher se parece?"

"Ela parecia uma louca, isso é o que ela parecia. E ela te chamou de Eric Northman."

"Esse é o sobrenome que eu uso para relações humanas", explicou. Por muitos séculos tinha sido Eric o Viking. Ele precisava trazê-la de volta para o assunto da Bacante. "Ao parecer louca", ele disse lentamente, "você quer dizer que ela se parecia ... como?" Ele sabia o que significava a palavra "louca", mas ele precisava de uma descrição mais detalhada da criatura, se fosse para ter qualquer tipo de certeza.

"Suas roupas estavam esfarrapadas e ela tinha sangue em torno da boca e dentes, como se tivesse acabado de comer algo cru." O que, sem dúvida, ela tinha. "Ela estava carregando algum tipo de varinha," Sookie continuou, "com alguma coisa na ponta. Seu cabelo era longo e emaranhado". Ela fez uma pausa, seu sofrimento claramente escrito em seu rosto. "Olha, falando de cabelo, meu cabelo está ficando grudado nas minhas costas."

Eric olhou para os ferimentos inchados e ensaguentados em suas costas, onde seu cabelo longo estava realmente se aderindo as suas feridas. "Sim, eu vejo." Ele se permitiu tocá-la enquanto guiava cuidadosamente os cabelos para longe da pele esfolada.

Justo quando terminou,Pam voltou com a Dra. Ludwig. Eric levantou-se e saiu do seu caminho, cruzando os braços enquanto observava seu trabalho em Sookie.

"Que tipo de médica é você ?" Perguntou Sookie.

Eric sorriu quando a pequena mulher respondeu: "Do tipo que cura. Você foi envenenada."

A voz de Sookie era triste. "Então é por isso que eu fico pensando que vou morrer."

"Você vai, muito em breve." Dr. Ludwig, sempre direta. Essa era uma das razões pela quais Eric gostava dela e a mantinha por perto. Ele não tinha tempo a perder com alternativas.

"Muito obrigado, doutora" Sookie disse sarcasticamente, ganhando um outro sorriso de Eric, mesmo que ela não podia vê -lo. "O que você pode fazer sobre isso?"

Sua mente vagou enquanto a medica explicava para Sookie sobre a mordida da Bacante. Ele havia sido mordido em St. Petersburg, e a dor era algo que ele não se esqueceria tão cedo. Deve ser ainda pior para um humano. A menção de sangue o puxou de volta para o presente.

"Seu sangue foi comprometido", a Dra. Ludwig estava dizendo. "E o seu sangue deve ser retirado e substituído. Isso é um trabalho para os vampiros." Ela se afastou de Sookie e dirigiu-se aos vampiros em questão, que - se os próprios sentimentos de Eric eram qualquer indício - estavam positivamente tontos com essa expectativa. "Se apenas um de vocês tomar o sangue envenenado, ficará terrivelmente mal. Isto é o elemento da magia que a Bacante transmite. A mordida do dragão de Komodo não seria nenhum problema para vocês. Então, quando eu tiver acabado, cada um de vocês terá sua vez, retirando só um pouco. Então, vamos dar-lhe uma transfusão ".

Eric olhou para Sookie, que estava chorando agora. Ele queria sacudir a pequena médica e exigir que ela se apressasse com essa merda. Sookie estava sofrendo e ele estava praticamente salivando com a ideia de provar o sangue desta mulher pela primeira vez. As circunstâncias não eram ideais, mas ele não se importava neste momento. Porém levaria toda a sua concentração e contenção para tomar "só um pouco".

A voz aflita de Sookie veio do sofá . " De sangue humano", disse ela com determinação. Ela parecia não perceber o que estava pedindo, mas Eric tinha. Não havia nada que ele não daria a essa mulher, e isso o incomodava profundamente.

Dra. Ludwig foi quem respondeu. "Se Eric puder mexer alguns pauzinhos e conseguir o sangue humano, pelo menos metade da transfusão pode ser sintético. Sou a Dra. Ludwig, a propósito."

Eric sempre tinha pauzinhos disponíveis para mexer. "Eu posso conseguir o sangue, e nós lhe devemos a cura. Qual o seu tipo Sookie?"

"O positivo".

Perfeito. "Isso não deve ser problema. Você pode cuidar disso, Pam?" Ele encontrou os olhos de sua criança através da sala, e ela foi embora num piscar de olhos.

Ele se voltou para o sofá , onde o Dra. Ludwig estava começando o tratamento nas costas de Sookie. Como invejava aquela pequena mulher neste momento! Sookie fez um som agudo de protesto, e Bill tentou acalma-la com uma explicação.

"Mas ela vai ficar envenenada!" Sookie protestou.

Eric falou com ela com firmeza, como se ela fosse uma criança em pânico. "Ela é a curadora. Você deve aceitar o tratamento."

"Ah, tudo bem", ela disse em uma voz que era ao mesmo tempo submissa e desafiadora. "A propósito, eu não ouvi um 'eu sinto muito' de você ainda."

Ele estava se divertindo, mas manteve a voz conciliadora, com apenas um traço de zombaria. "Lamento que a Bacante pegou você ."

"Não é o suficiente."

Ele poderia dizer que ela estava á beira da inconsciência. Um pouco de provocação iria ajuda-la a ficar lucida, e afinal de contas, ele não pode deixar de sorrir pela ousadia. "Sookie Angelical", ele sussurrou, "Visão do amor e da beleza, estou abatido que a cruel e malvada Bacante violou seu corpo suave e sensual em uma tentativa de entregar uma mensagem para mim." De certa forma, era verdade, pensou ele. Ela ainda estava chorando de dor e ele queria ajoelhar-se ao lado dela e lamber as lágrimas.

"Assim é mais adequado", disse ela. "Acho que a mensagem significa que ela declarou guerra contra você ?"

"Não exatamente", disse ele vagamente, notando que ela estava perdendo a cor rapidamente. Seu rosto estava quase totalmente branco. Se o Dra. Ludwig deixasse essa mulher morrer ... Ele cerrou os punhos. Onde estava o maldito sangue ? ,"Pam?"

Pam deu um passo ao lado dele. " Está a caminho. Parece ruim."

"Comece! Ela está mudando de cor!" exigiu Bill, seu rosto marcado pela preocupação.

Eles a estavam perdendo. A única coisa que a mantinha consciente neste momento era a dor, e ela começou a chorar abertamente. Eric deu um olhar afiado para Dra. Ludwig, que estava olhando fixamente nos olhos de Sookie.

"Sim", disse a médica,"Se houver alguma esperança."

Ignorando todos as outros, Eric correu para o lado de Sookie. Ele iria ser o primeiro. Ele estava cansado de perder tempo. Quando ele se inclinou para ela, focalizou seus olhos nos dela e piscou. Não havia outra maneira, neste momento, para garantir-lhe que ele iria cuidar dela e tentar acalma-la. Mas ela durou apenas um segundo antes de afundar no alívio da inconsciência.

Suas presas se estenderam. "A camisa vai ter que sair",ele disse. Bill fez um som de protesto irado, mas Eric levanto a mão para silencia-lo. "Não há outra maneira de fazer isso."

Ele levantou Sookie levemente quando Bill veio para o lado dela e tirou gentilmente o vestuário. Eric ajudou com a parte de trás, uma vez que pedaços da camisa tinham ficado presos em seu sangue. Felizmente ela estava inconsciente no processo. Eric levou um momento para admirar seus seios; que teria sido um insulto se não o fizesse. Eles eram tudo o que ele tinha imaginado, o que dizia muita coisa.

"Eric!" , disse Bill.

Sorrindo para o vampiro mais jovem, ele abaixou a cabeça para as costas de Sookie e começou a tirar o sangue envenenado de suas feridas. Quando ele fez isso, Bill levantou Sookie ligeiramente e escorregou para baixo dela, segurando a parte superior do corpo em seu colo.

Mesmo através da terrível magia da Bacante, ele poderia saborear a doçura dela. Ele estava ficando excitado, mas não havia nada que podia fazer sobre isso. Ele gemeu de prazer quando o sangue encheu sua boca, e rodou sua língua ao redor de seus dentes, não querendo perder uma única gota. Depois de um tempo, com grande relutância, ele levantou a cabeça, seus olhos nebulosos de desejo.

"Eu não aguento mais", disse ele. "Bill?"

Quando Bill se moveu para tomar a posição anterior de Eric, Eric começou a se mover na que Bill tinha estado. Ele queria abraça-la como Bill havia feito, e não, seus motivos não eram inteiramente puros. Mas, ele disse a si mesmo, não eram completamente impuros também.

"O que você está fazendo?" Bill perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

" É mais fácil dessa maneira", disse Eric. "Você tem um melhor acesso as suas costas."

"E você tem melhor acesso a seus seios," Bill murmurou, mas ele não disse mais nada quando se inclinou para tirar mais do veneno do corpo de Sookie.

Eric estava orgulhoso de si mesmo por ser tão bom; ele não encosto um dedo em seus seios. Não; a primeira vez que ele colocasse as mãos sobre eles , ele estaria sozinho com ela, e ela estaria consciente. Ele passou a língua ao redor de sua boca de novo, esperando que seu gosto ainda estivesse lá em algum lugar.

Ele viu Pam observa-los com interesse. "Você deve buscar Chow", disse ele. "Precisamos de mais do que três para isso."

Os quatro se revezavam segurando-a e dragando seu sangue. Quando o Dra. Ludwig voltou para fazer a transfusão, ela deve ter se divertido com a ideia de estar em um quarto com uma mulher morrendo e quatro vampiros muito ligados e frustrados.

Pam inclinou-se em direção a ele,para sussurrar em seu ouvido. "Ela é tão ..." Sua voz grossa sumiu.

"Sim", disse ele.

Depois de alguns ansiosos minutos, a Dra. Ludwig virou-se para eles. "Ela vai se recuperar."

Bill deu um suspiro de alívio visível, passando as mãos pelo seu cabelo bagunçado. "Obrigado."

"Fique com ela," Eric disse a Pam. "Eu vou com Bill e Chow para o bar. Ela pode usar uma das minhas camisas quando ela acordar."

"Por que eu?" Perguntou Pam.

"Ela vai se sentir mais confortável, eu acho, com uma mulher em vez de um homem."

Pam sorriu. "E com o namorado dela não?"

"Ele precisa se acalmar", disse Eric sensatamente.

"Você é o chefe".

Horas mais tarde, Pam veio para que eles soubessem que Sookie estava acordada e de banho tomado,esperando no escritório. Bill levantou-se no mesmo segundo para ir ficar com ela, e Pam tomou o seu lugar.

"Como ela está ?" Eric perguntou.

"Ah, ela está bem . Um pouco mortificada que todos nós vimos os seus seios, mas por outro lado intacta."

Eric riu. "Bom. Vá em frente e feche o lugar. Pague a Dra. Ludwig tudo o que ela exigir." Pam partiu, e ele chamou por cima do ombro ", Chow! Venha comigo."

O novo barman o seguiu para o escritório, onde encontraram Bill escovando o cabelo molhado de Sookie. Eric quase mordeu a língua. Sookie estava sentada em sua cadeira, vestindo sua camisa, sem sutiã , sem calças. O calor do chuveiro tinha trazido todo seu sangue e todos os seus aromas até a superfície, e a sala estava cheia dela. Ele nunca quis alguém, humano ou vampiro, tanto.

"Tudo trancado," Pam disse, deslizando para a sala atrás dele, tirando-o de seu devaneio. "Dra. Ludwig já se foi também."

Sookie parecia envergonhada, mas ela encontrou os olhos de cada um. "Obrigado a todos por salvarem minha vida."

"Foi realmente um prazer", disse Chow presunçosamente. "Teria sido perfeito, sem o veneno."

"Valeu a pena ingerir o veneno." Eric sorriu e beijou as pontas dos dedos.

"A qualquer hora, Sookie," Pam acrescentou.

Sookie inclinou a cabeça para trás contra Bill e agradeceu-lhe também. Embora Bill estava claramente desconfortável com o fato de que três outros vampiros haverem provado sua namorada naquela noite, ele respondeu: "Foi um privilégio para mim."

Besteiras sentimentais o suficiente. "Vocês dois tiveram uma briga antes de Sookie encontrar a Bacante?Foi isso o que ouvi você dizer Sookie?"

Sookie olhou para ele. "Isso é problema nosso." Ah, tema delicado. Eric se virou e sorriu levemente para Pam. Nem tudo estava bem com Bill e sua humana. "A propósito," ela continuou, "por que você queria que a gente viesse aqui hoje noite, afinal?"

Stan Davis e seu companheiro de ninho desaparecido estavam bem no fundo de sua mente neste momento, mas ele os chamou de volta a tona. "Você se lembra de sua promessa para mim, Sookie?" ele perguntou gentilmente. Ele era sincero em seu desejo de não perturba-la novamente; ela tinha tido o bastante esta noite, e ele queria que ela estivesse de bom humor quando contasse a ela sobre sua missão. "Que você usaria sua capacidade mental para me ajudar, contanto que eu deixasse os humanos envolvidos vivos?"

"É claro que eu me lembro", disse, e ela soou defensiva.

"Desde que Bill foi nomeado investigador da Área 5, não temos tido muitos mistérios. Mas a Área 6, no Texas, tem necessidade de seu trunfo especial. Então temos que empresta-la."

Ela parecia estar processando isso, mas não tirou os olhos dele. Por fim, ela disse: "Eu não vou sem Bill."

Ele sorriu para ela, percebendo que suas presas ainda estavam estendidas. Bem, não havia mal nenhum se ela soubesse que ele a queria. "Ele vai estar lá . Nós conduzimos uma difícil negociação. Tínhamos medo que eles pudessem pegar você ou matá -la, então uma escolta era parte do nosso acordo o tempo todo. E quem melhor do que o Bill?",_ Eu_! ,"Se alguma coisa puder tornar Bill incapaz de protege-la , enviaremos outra escolta imediatamente. E os vampiros de Dallas concordaram em fornecer um carro e motorista, alojamentos e refeições, e claro, uma bela recompensa. Bill receberá uma porcentagem disso. Você precisa combinar o seu acordo financeiro com Bill. Tenho certeza que ele vai, pelo menos, recompensar você pelo seu tempo longe de seu trabalho no bar. "

O final de meu pequeno discurso foi feito para irritar Bill, naturalmente, e pelo olhar no rosto do vampiro mais jovem, parecia ter funcionado.

Mas Sookie já tinha mudado para outro assunto. "Porque uma Bacante?" , perguntou ela. "Naiades são ninfas das águas e Driades das árvores, certo? Então por que uma Bacante estava lá na floresta? Bacantes não são apenas as mulheres enlouquecidas pelo Deus Baco?"

Ele olhou para ela, esta pequena garçonete com o seu conhecimento da mitologia clássica - para não mencionar sua capacidade de aceitar com calma quando um vampiro tachava seu namorado como seu cafetão. "Sookie," ele disse lentamente, "você tem profundidades inesperadas." Ele não sabia mais o que dizer. Na verdade, ele nem se lembrava mais da pergunta.

Chow foi quem respondeu explicando o porquê de uma Bacante estar interessada em um orgulho proprietário de bar.

"Tínhamos ouvido só rumores de que uma estava na área, até que Bill trouxe você "Eric acrescentou.

"Então sobre o que ela o está advertindo?" Perguntou Sookie. "O que ela quer?"

"Tributo, nós achamos", disse Pam.

"Que tipo?" Nenhum deles respondeu. "Ou o quê ?" Mais uma vez a sala ficou em silêncio. Sookie estava ficando impaciente. "O que ela vai fazer se você não pagar seu tributo?"

"Enviar sua loucura", disse Bill sombriamente.

"Rumo ao bar? Ao Merlotte?"

Eric olhou para Chow e Pam, dando-lhes permissão silenciosa para serem mais aberto com ela, e Chow respondeu: "Ou para um de nós, já aconteceu.O massacre do Halloween de 1876, em San Petersburgo."

Eric estremeceu. "Eu estava lá . Foram necessários vinte de nós para por tudo em ordem. E tivemos que enfiar uma estaca em Gregory. Ele levou todos nós a fazer isso. A bacante,Phryne, recebeu seu tributo depois disso, você pode ter certeza."

Sookie estava olhando para ele com olhos arregalados. Quanto a ele,ele ficou surpreso ao ser tão explícito sobre o episódio desagradável do seu passado. Mas havia muito mais de onde isso veio.

"Então você vai dar um tributo a esta Bacante?" Perguntou Sookie.

"Sim, é melhor que o façamos", respondeu ele.

Bill parecia desconfortável. "Eu acho que as bacantes são muito difíceis de matar."

Pensou em Phryne e na ruína sangrenta que ela deixou para atrás. Ela provavelmente ainda estava viva, embora só os deuses soubessem onde. "Oh, sim." Ele olhou para Sookie, que finalmente parecia com o medo que ela deveria ter. "Oh, sim." Observando o movimento de sua garganta enquanto engolia, ele disse em uma voz mais leve, "Dallas. Você vai?"

Ela assentiu, mas não disse nada.

"Quando?" Bill perguntou.

"Em breve. Entro em contato com você ."

Eles partiram logo depois, e Eric ocupou sua cadeira, que ainda estava quente do corpo de Sookie. Ele próprio tinha algumas preparações para fazer, já que estava indo para Dallas também.


	4. Vidro e Balas

**_Vidro e Balas_**

Eric foi para Dallas na noite de sexta e chegou no ninho de Stan Davis antes de Bill e Sookie. Ele se apresentou como Leif vindo da Califórnia - um apelido que ele usava com frequência - e foi recebido educadamente pelos outros vampiros. Depois de seu breve tour pela casa, ele esperou por notícias de seu investigador e telepata, mascarando sua impaciência por ser especialmente falador.

Ele cheirou a presença de Sookie muito antes da notícia se espalhar ao redor da sala, que Stan estava reunido com alguns visitantes de Louisiana. O cheiro dela era revitalizante ,como ar limpo cortando o mau cheiro de um esgoto.

Algum tempo depois, a que se chamava Isabel entrou na sala onde ele estava conversando com vários outros. "O xerife deseja vê-lo, Leif", disse ela.

Ele seguiu Isabel para a sala onde os outros estavam esperando, com o cuidado de não olhar para Bill e Sookie, e sorriu quando Isabel lhe apresentou a Stan.

Stan deu-lhe um aceno superficial. "Leif, bem-vindo ao meu ninho. Esta noite temos um problema aqui."

"Como posso ajuda-lo?" Eric perguntou, muito como o visitante inocente e útil. Ele se permitiu dar uma olhada ao redor da sala, mas não deixou que seus olhos repousassem sobre o objeto que mais queria ver. Ela estava em pé perto de Bill e ambos pareciam muito tensos.

"Parece que alguém entrou nesta sala e realizou um ato de espionagem."

Eric sorriu e respondeu calmamente: "Eu sou um visitante de seu ninho, e eu não tenho nenhum problema com você ou qualquer um de vocês." Ele estava prestes a entrar em sua história inventada sobre por que ele veio da Califórnia, mas Sookie falou primeiro.

"Desculpem-me. Uh ... O Objeto teria que ter sido colocado aqui antes de hoje. Para obter os detalhes de nossa chegada em Dallas." Ela hesitou, como se esperasse que Stan respondesse, mas o xerife não disse nada. "E com licença," ela continuou depois de um momento, " mas estou realmente esgotada. Bill poderia me levar de volta para o hotel agora?"

"Temos Isabel para leva-la de volta sozinha."

Eric engoliu um protesto. Eles não poderiam ter nenhuma boa razão para a separação de Sookie e Bill. Se ela realmente saísse com Isabel, ele teria que encontrar uma maneira de sair casualmente e segui-los.

"Não, senhor", disse Sookie com firmeza. _Boa menina_.

" Não ? ",Stan repetiu.

"Pelos termos do meu contrato, eu não vou a lugar nenhum sem um vampiro da minha Área." Ela ergueu o queixo, e Eric esperava que ele não estivesse sorrindo com orgulho. "E esse vampiro é Bill ," ela continuou. "Não vou a lugar nenhum sem ele, durante a noite."

Eric olhou para Stan, que estava olhando fixamente para Sookie ;como se ela fosse algo estranho para ele. Ela era, é claro. Ela era algo diferente de todos eles.

Quando Stan finalmente deu-lhes permissão para ir, Bill e Sookie saíram apressadamente, seguidos por Isabel. Eric captou o olhar de Bill ao passarem, mas Sookie não olhou em sua direção.

"Humanos", murmurou Stan com um rolar de olhos. "Porém uma coisinha saborosa, não é?"

_Fico feliz que você não saiba o quão saborosa._ "Eu imagino que sim", ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

"E quanto tempo você pretende ficar conosco, Eric?"

Então Stan merecia o cargo que ocupava. Eric encontrou os olhos do outro xerife uniformemente. "Até que o trabalho dela esteja terminado por aqui. Não tenho nenhum interesse em interferir com você ou seu ninho."

"Tudo bem," Stan assentiu. "Eu não quero mais problemas do que já temos."

* * *

Ele se registrou no Silent Shore e usou seu glamour na jovem funcionária,para que ela revelasse o número do quarto de Sookie. Depois de jogar sua mala descuidadamente em seu próprio quarto, ele foi para o quarto dela. Justo quando levantou a mão para bater, ele ouviu o inconfundível som de sussurros,suspiros e beijos;indicativos que sexo estava prestes a acontecer. Ele bateu na porta.

"Vá embora", veio a voz de Bill.

_Sem chance._ "Eu preciso falar com você ", disse ele,falando muito perto da porta.

Ele ouviu a voz frustrada de Sookie em seguida. "Nãooo. Diga que não é Eric."

Sorrindo amplamente para a porta, ele respondeu: " É o Eric."

Alguns momentos depois, Bill destravou e abriu a porta, fulminando Eric com rancor em seus olhos. "Eric ... O quê ?"

"Posso entrar?"

Bill se afastou e Eric entrou no quarto , seus olhos caíram sobre os restos rasgados da roupa íntima de Sookie. _Ora,ora._

"O que você quer, Eric?", Bill perguntou novamente.

"Eu só vim aqui para dizer que você se saiu muito bem esta noite." Houve um clique suave na direção do banheiro, e Eric observou Sookie quando ela surgiu em um robe curto. "E,é claro, você estava maravilhosa Sookie." Sua garganta estava seca de repente. Ele calculou as consequências de empurrar Bill do quarto, fechar a porta e ensinar Sookie sobre o verdadeiro prazer.

Ela estreitou os olhos. "Ah, muito obrigada por ter subido para nos dizer isso. Não poderíamos ter ido para a cama sem um tapinha nas costas vindo de você."

"Ah querida, eu interrompi alguma coisa?", ele perguntou com um sorriso,pegando um dos pedaços do chão. "Estas seriam - bem, esta - seria sua, Sookie?", Foi difícil continuar sorrindo agora que ele estava distraído com a visão dela realmente vestindo a tanga.

A única resposta de Sookie foi um olhar zangado, então Bill falou por ela. "Em uma palavra, sim. Há mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de discutir com a gente, Eric?"

"Não temos tempo hoje à noite, já que a luz do dia está tão próxima, e há coisas que eu preciso ver antes de dormir." _Como encomendar o serviço de quarto e fude-la contra a parede._ "Mas amanhã à noite, devemos nos encontrar. Quando você descobrir o que Stan quer que você faça, deixe-me um recado na recepção e faremos um acordo. "

"Adeus, então," disse Bill.

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto, em seguida, pousou os olhos sobre Sookie. "Você não quer uma bebida? Quente direto da veia?"

Ambos permaneceram em silêncio e Eric deu alguns passos em direção da porta, nunca tirando os olhos de Sookie até que Bill fechou a porta passando o trinco.

"Você acha que ele está ouvindo lá fora?" Sookie perguntou.

Ele não continuou a ouvir mais.

Em seu corredor uma atraente loira no uniforme do hotel olhou por cima de seu carrinho. "Uma bebida antes do amanhecer, senhor?" , ela perguntou.

Ele olhou para a garrafa de TrueBlood que ela oferecia, em seguida olhou para ela. "Seu pescoço ou coxa?" ele murmurou, aproximando-se dela.

"Oh meu Deus", ela suspirou

Ela chamou pelo Deus dela muitas vezes mais antes dele terminar com ela.

* * *

A próxima coisa que ele reconheceu foi o som de seu celular tocando. "O que", disse entre dentes.

"Sookie," disse a voz de Bill. "A Sociedade do Sol pegou Sookie."

"Merda". Ele saltou da cama ainda nu, e abriu sua mala com tanta força que quase a rasgou. O terno azul dentro dela estava um pouco enrugado, mas serviria muito bem. "Como você soube disso?" Perguntou enquanto vestia suas roupas.

"Um dos funcionários do hotel, Barry, é um telepata, aparentemente. Sookie ... bem, se conectou com ele e disse-lhe onde encontrá -la. Estou indo para lá agora."

"Deixe alguns dos filhos da puta para mim", Eric rosnou.

"Eu acho que você deveria ficar no hotel. E se ela contatar Barry de novo?"

Ele suspirou e se sentou na cama. Ele odiava admitir que Bill estava certo, especialmente quando havia um assassinato em potencial envolvido. "Muito bem. Stan sabe o que está acontecendo?"

"Sim".

"Ótimo, Ligue quando você estiver com ela." Antes que Bill pudesse responder, ele já havia fechado o telefone. "Merda", disse novamente, se jogando de costas na cama frágil. "Merda".

Ele passou alguns minutos deitado, imaginando maneiras criativas de matar quem machucasse Sookie, em seguida, saiu do quarto em busca de Barry. Ele foi direcionado para a recepção, onde encontrou o jovem conversando com outro funcionário.

"Posso ajuda-lo, senhor?" o outro, uma fêmea, perguntou.

"Barry", disse ele bruscamente. "Venha comigo." Ele levou Barry para a pequena sala de estar, onde o hotel servia o café da manhã para os convidados humanos todas as manhãs. Jogando algumas notas de cem dólares sobre a mesa, ele disse: "Sente-se."

"P-Posso ajuda-lo?" Perguntou Barry. Seu medo não pareceu impedi-lo de empurrar as notas no bolso.

Eric deu alguns passos, então se virou. "Diga-me tudo o que você ouviu de Sookie. Cada detalhe que você se lembrar."

Enquanto Barry relatava sua desarticulada "conversa" com Sookie, Eric continuou a andar, interrompendo-o com uma pergunta ocasional. Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer, no momento, ele percebeu com frustração. Barry partiu e Eric sentou-se na cadeira que ele ocupava.

Ele passou as próximas horas em frente ao hotel, de pé na calçada com as mãos nos bolsos. _Porra inútil_, pensou.

Bill ligou duas vezes: primeiro para relatar que Sookie tinha de alguma forma escapado da Sociedade do Sol por conta própria, embora tenha se machucado e teve que ser levada para o hospital; segundo para contar a Eric que Sookie tinha deixado o hospital e estava... quem sabe onde? Ele também recebeu noticias de Stan, que lhe contou sobre a invasão da Sociedade do Sol pelo ninho .Godfrey, que tinha começado toda essa confusão, tinha escapado.

_E ele_? Nada mais a fazer senão esperar. Na realidade, ficou feliz por estar lá .

Um carro encostou na calçada do hotel . A porta se abriu, e Sookie - com os olhos vendados com um lenço - saiu. "Sookie!" ele exclamou, indo na direção dela . A porta bateu, o carro arrancou cantando os pneus e Sookie ficou ali de pé , tentando desatar a venda dos olhos com os dedos trémulos. "Sookie?" ele disse novamente.

"Eric?"

Ela ainda não tinha conseguido tirar a venda, então ele chegou por trás dela e puxou-a para fora em um movimento fácil. Ela era uma bagunça. Seu rosto estava machucado e sangrando, para não mencionar o resto do seu corpo. Ela parecia ter cacos de vidro embutidos em seu braço. Sua roupa estava mal pendurada sobre ela. Em outra ocasião, ele poderia ter tido um momento para admirar a elevação de seus seios por trás dos botões faltando ou a linha suave de sua perna por baixo da saia rasgada, mas ele estava muito ocupado com a raiva.

Ele a pegou pelo braço - suavemente ele esperava - e a firmou. Ela poderia ser convencida a tomar o seu sangue? Não, Bill ficaria furioso, e Bill poderia cura-la do mesmo jeito. Ele olhou para ela e tentou determinar por que ele queria dar o seu sangue a ela. Tal como acontecia como em todas as outras vezes,ele pensou sobre isso;nenhuma resposta veio.

"O que aconteceu com você?" ele perguntou.

"Eu fui ..." Ela fez uma pausa e balançou a cabeça. "Bem, é difícil de explicar em um segundo. Onde está Bill?"

Disse a ela sobre as aventuras de Bill naquela noite, frustrado mais uma vez que ele não tinha tomado parte nelas. "E não havia nenhum vestígio seu", concluiu. "O porteiro só tinha ouvido você uma vez , mentalmente."

"Pobre Barry. Ele está bem?"

Eric deu um sorriso irônico. "Mais rico por várias centenas de dólares e muito feliz com isso. Agora só precisamos de Bill". Desta vez, seu sorriso se transformou em algo mais genuíno. "Que monte de problemas que você é Sookie," ele disse, pegando o celular e discando para Bill.

"O que você ouviu?" Bill perguntou sem ródeos.

"Bill, ela está aqui. Alguns metamorfos a trouxeram"

"Ela está machucada? Eles disseram que ela não deveria ter deixado o hospital."

"Espancada, mas andando", respondeu. Ele percebeu que ainda estava segurando o braço dela.

"Ela ainda tem a chave?"

Eric repetiu a pergunta para Sookie, que procurou em seus bolsos. "Sim", ela respondeu e o alívio inundou seu rosto.

"Bom", disse Bill, ouvindo-a.

Ah, espere!" , exclamou ela. "Eles pegaram Farrell?"

"Sim, diga a ela que eles-," Bill começou, mas Eric o interrompeu, levantando a mão para indicar que Sookie deveria esperar um minuto. Ele já sabia da história, e poderia conta-la no caminho para o quarto dela. Ela devia estar sofrendo e quanto mais cedo começasse a ajuda-la, melhor.

"Bill, eu vou levá-la para cima e começar a cura-la".

"Não!"

Pensou em muitas escolhas de palavras profanas para Bill Compton naquele momento, mas ele apenas disse: "Bill ..." ,Agora não era o momento para o ciúmes mesquinho do jovem vampiro. Sookie precisava de cuidados, e ela não deveria ter que esperar pelo namorado chegar para recebe-los.

Bill suspirou. "Só não lhe dê sangue."

"Tudo bem, então. Adeus". Ele fechou o telefone e acenou com a cabeça na direção da porta da frente do hotel. Ele caminhou lentamente enquanto ela mancava ao lado dele, pegando o seu cotovelo para ajuda-la. "Sim, Farrell está seguro", ele disse a ela enquanto caminhavam. "Eles invadiram a Sociedade do Sol."

"Mui ... muita gente se machucou?" , perguntou ela, olhando para ele com olhos arregalados.

"A maioria delas estava muito apavorada para se aproximar. Eles se dispersaram e foram para casa. Farrell estava em uma cela subterrânea com Hugo."

"Oh, sim, Hugo," ela disse. "O que aconteceu com Hugo?"

Ele olhou para ela, perguntando-se como ela poderia estar pensando em todos esses outros quando ela mesma estava tão abalada e ferida. Ela deveria pensar apenas em si mesma agora. Ela era, certamente, a única pessoa ou coisa na mente dele agora.

"Posso carrega-la?" , perguntou ele. Chegaram no elevador e ele apertou o botão de plástico redondo. Era ainda uma longa caminhada para o quarto dela.

"Ah, eu acho que não", disse ela levemente. "Já cheguei até aqui."

Ele olhou para as luzes que indicavam a posição do elevador nos andares acima. Ela era orgulhosa e teimosa, características que ele geralmente admirava. Mas agora elas o frustravam, embora ele compreendesse o desejo de recuperar o controle após uma situação em que ela havia sido presa e abusada contra a sua vontade. Poderia também significar que ela ainda não confiava nele? Que ela o temia?

O elevador finalmente chegou e ele a seguiu para dentro. Apertou o botão para o andar dela e encostou-se na parede, olhando para ela. Ela encontrou seus olhos por um momento, então seu olhar deslocou-se para a parede atrás dele. O elevador era coberto com espelhos e ele sabia que ela estava se vendo pela primeira vez.

"Ah, não ... ah, não." Ela estendeu a mão para o cabelo, de todas as coisas que podia escolher, e seu rosto se desmanchou em lagrimas. Ele não podia suportar o seu choro, não de alguém corajosa e orgulhosa como ela era. Não alguém cujas lágrimas provavelmente seriam mais doce do que de qualquer outra pessoa. "Sookie, um banho e roupas limpas e você ficará bem", disse ele suavemente. Será que ela resistiria, se ele tentasse abraça-la?

Ela piscou e forçou um sorriso. "A lobisomem achou você bonito." Sua tentativa de alegrar-se não funcionou, porque ela começou a chorar ainda mais.

A porta do elevador se abriu. Eles entraram no longo corredor e ele puxou-a em seus braços, abraçando-a.

"A lobisomem?" ele repetiu, falando contra seu cabelo despenteado. "Sookie, você teve aventuras esta noite."

Foi a primeira vez que ele a abraçava, realmente abraçava, sozinho com ela e ele sentiu como se estivesse absorvendo seu calor como uma esponja. Quando ela chorou contra ele, suas lágrimas liberaram o cheiro do sangue seco em seu rosto. Ele mordeu a língua, recusando-se a permitir que suas presas se ampliassem.

Ela se afastou dele de repente. "Ah, eu sinto muito", disse rapidamente. Ele não percebeu que ela estava falando sobre seu terno, até que ela começou a esfregar sua camisa com o lenço que havia servido como venda em seu olhos.

"Não chore novamente. Só não comece a chorar de novo, e eu não me importo de levar isso para o pessoal da limpeza. Eu não me importo nem mesmo de comprar um terno novo." Os cantos de sua boca se puxaram para cima, em seguida, seus soluços agitados se transformaram em uma pequena risada. "Algo engraçado?" ele perguntou curiosamente.

Balançando a cabeça, ela abriu a porta de seu quarto. Mancou para dentro com uma careta e jogou o lenço sobre a cama. Ele sabia instintivamente que o que ela queria era um banho. A ideia o excitava, apesar de tudo. Ele nunca disse que era perfeito. E ele queria ajuda -la.

"Eu ajudo você a entrar na banheira, se quiser, Sookie."

Sua voz era leve e despreocupada quando ela recusou, ele já sabia que ela o faria. "Ah, eu acho que não."

Ele sorriu. "Eu aposto que você é um deleite nua."

"Você sabe disso", ela respondeu se sentando em uma cadeira. "Sou tão saborosa como um grande doce, embora no momento eu me sinta mais como uma gelatina".

Ele empurrou a outra cadeira perto dela e colocou a perna dela para cima. Enquanto ela ajeitou a bolsa de gelo e tentava relaxar, ele pegou o telefone e ligou para a recepção.

"Recepção. Como podemos ajudá -lo?"

"Precisamos de uma pinça, uma tigela, algum tipo de pomada antibiótica e uma cadeira com rodas. Imediatamente se você não se importar."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele colocou o telefone de volta no lugar . No banheiro apertado, pegou um dos panos dobradas na prateleira acima do vaso sanitário, o molhou com água quente na pia e torceu para tirar o excesso de água. Feito isso, não havia mais nada a fazer até que o serviço de quarto chegasse. Ele se sentou na cama perto dela e se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Ela recostou-se na cadeira com os olhos fechados e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para apreciar a vista.

"Eu sinto muito que isso aconteceu com você , Sookie," ele disse finalmente.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça ligeiramente para olhar para ele. "Não foi culpa sua."

"Não, mas mesmo assim eu sinto"

Eles passaram o resto do tempo em silêncio até que um funcionário do hotel chegou com os suprimentos, em cima da cadeira de rodas. Eric recompensou o rapaz e imediatamente começou a trabalhar. Moveu a pequena mesa ao lado de Sookie e colocou o braço direito sobre ela com cuidado, em seguida, acendeu o abajur em cima.

Ele usou o pano para limpar a superfície, tanto quanto possível, sem feri-la, pegou as pinças e se inclinou sobre ela. Cada pequeno fragmento que caia dentro da tigela vazia, fazia um suave tilintar . Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Se você fosse uma garota comum, eu poderia encanta-la e você não sentiria isso." Ele olhou para ela. "Seja corajosa." As palavras mais inúteis para alguém chamada Sookie Stackhouse, mas havia pouca coisa a dizer que pudesse conforta-la. Devia doer como o inferno.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, recostou-se e fechou os olhos novamente. Mesmo com os olhos fechados, lágrimas rolavam por suas bochechas em um fluxo constante, e levou todo o seu autocontrole para não lambe-las. Ocasionalmente, ela soltou um suspiro suave ou um gemido quase inaudível, mas ela ficou tranquila enquanto ele a tratava. Ele queria dizer que ela não tinha nada a provar para ele. Uma ou duas vezes se inclinou mais perto para lamber o sangue, o que também ajudaria a curar as feridas mais rápido.

Eles ouviram Bill inserir o seu cartão-chave, e então entrar fazendo uma careta quando viu o rosto de Sookie. Eric conhecia o sentimento. Depois de Bill verificar o trabalho de Eric em seu braço, tocou seu rosto.

"Como isso aconteceu?" , perguntou ele. Eric estava ansioso para saber também.

Enquanto Eric continuava retirando o vidro do braço de Sookie, Bill puxou uma cadeira, e em seguida, Sookie começou.

"Bem, chegamos lá e encontramos os Newlins. E eles queriam nos mostrar todo o lugar. Eu tentei todos os tipos de desculpas para nos tirar de lá , mas eles continuaram a nós levar para o interior. Terminamos em uma masmorra que eles têm. Comecei a me sentir verdadeiramente claustrofóbica, então eu tentei correr de volta até as escadas. Mas esse cara, Gabe, agarrou meu tornozelo. Foi quando eu caí , e causou a maior parte disto... " Ela parou e fez um gesto com a mão para indicar seu corpo. "Aconteceu. Bem, eles sabiam quem realmente eramos porque Hugo estava com eles. Ele e eu acabamos presos. Hugo me explicou por que ele fez aquilo e todo o resto. Então Gabe voltou." A voz dela sumiu, e ela parou de falar completamente.

Eric terminou o trabalho em seu braço e começou a espalhar a pomada suavemente com seus dedos sobre sua pele. Ele fez uma pequena picada no dedo com um dos cacos de vidro na tigela, e espalhou seu sangue junto com a pomada sobre a pele dela. Nem ela nem Bill notaram.

"Vá em frente, Sookie", disse Bill suavemente.

"Ele colocou Hugo na cela com Farrell e então veio para mim." Ela engoliu em seco. "Ele tentou me estuprar. Lutei contra ele com uma cadeira, mas ele tinha uma arma de choque .Sua calça estava aberta ... ele rasgou minha camisa ... ficava me chamando de vadia ..."

Mais uma vez a voz lhe falhou. Bill inclinou-se e levantou o que restava de sua camisa. O sutiã estava rasgado também. "O que aconteceu com este Gabe?" A voz de Bill estava tensa com o autocontrole que ele estava tentando manter.

"Bem, ele está morto. Godfrey o matou."

Eric ergueu as sobrancelhas e inclinou-se para frente. "Você viu Godfrey?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Você estava certo Bill. Foi ele quem sequestrou Farrell, embora eu não tenha qualquer detalhe. Godfrey impediu Gabe de me estuprar". Ela ergueu o queixo e sorriu um pouco. "Embora eu tenha que dizer que: eu tinha conseguido dar eu mesma algumas boas bofetadas."

Eric sorriu. Ele invejava Godfrey pelo prazer de matar aquele filho da puta miserável. A ideia de Sookie sendo violada dessa maneira ... Ele cerrou o punho, mas não disse nada.

"Não se gabe," Bill disse, sorrindo para si mesmo. "Então, o homem está morto."

"Godfrey foi muito bom em parar Gabe e me ajudar a sair", disse Sookie. " Especialmente desde que ele só queria pensar em encontrar o amanhecer. Onde ele está ? "

"Ele correu para a noite durante o nosso ataque a Sociedade do Sol. Nenhum de nós conseguiu pega-lo."

"O que aconteceu na Sociedade do Sol?" , perguntou ela.

Ela estava claramente sem condições de contar a sua própria história, e tudo o que restava agora era a informação que Eric essencialmente sabia. Levantou-se com a tigela, toalha, pomada e pinça e os colocou em cima do balcão ao lado da pia.

"Eu vou te dizer Sookie," Bill disse, "Mas vamos dizer boa noite para Eric, e eu contarei tudo enquanto te dou um banho ."

"Ok. Boa noite Eric. Obrigado pelos primeiros socorros."

_Então era só isso_? Ele olhou para Bill, esperando algo mais do que isso, já que não estava satisfeito. Bill parecia determinado. E Sookie tinha que estar desesperada por um banho. Foi esse pensamento que o acalmou, e ele se dirigiu para a porta.

"Eu acho que esses são os pontos principais", disse Bill. "Se houver mais, eu vou até o seu quarto mais tarde."

_Duvido_. "Bom", disse Eric. Ele olhou para Sookie novamente, sem saber o que dizer a ela. Sentia-se inexplicavelmente atraído por ela, ainda mais do que antes. "Descanse bem, Sookie," ele disse finalmente.

"Ah!", ela disse de repente. "Você sabe, nós devemos aos metamorfos". Ela deve ter visto os olhares, de ambos, porque ela continuou. "Bem, talvez não vocês, mas eu com certeza sim."

Eric sorriu. "Ah, eles vão cobrar. Aqueles metamorfos nunca executam qualquer serviço de graça." E ele ficaria feliz em pagar essa divida, já que eles a tinham devolvido viva e relativamente bem. "Boa noite, Sookie. Estou feliz que você não foi violentada e assassinada." Ele sorriu amplamente, ele quis dizer o que disse, mas disse principalmente para anima-la.

"Nossa, muito obrigado. Boa noite". Ela se inclinou para trás e fechou os olhos novamente, e Eric se perguntou se ela iria realmente entrar na banheira naquela noite.

Ele passou o resto da noite respondendo e-mails e outros assuntos em seu laptop, então se rendeu a aproximação do amanhecer.

* * *

Sookie parecia muito melhor na noite seguinte, quando ele a viu novamente no ninho de Stan. Seu rosto ainda estava machucado e ela estava mancando, mas sua cor tinha retornado. Ela estava usando um vestido de malha marrom-acinzentado e sem sutiã . Sua boca ficou seca. Uma das vampirofilas tinha acabado de deixar um lugar vazio no sofá , ele se aproveitou da situação sentando ao lado dela.

Sem calcinha também,seu nariz confirmou. Ela ficaria constrangida se soubesse que qualquer vampiro que passasse no raio de um metro dela estaria ciente disso. Ele se forçou a ignorar a crescente onda de luxúria.

"Como você está?" ele perguntou, olhando para o braço dela.

"Melhor do que pareço", disse evasivamente.

"Você já viu Hugo e Isabel?" Uma jogada de mestre o que Stan tinha decidido.

"Sim".

"Apropriado, você não acha?"

"De certa forma, sim", ela admitiu. "Presumindo que Stan mantenha a palavra dele."

Eric sorriu. "Você não disse isso para ele, eu espero." Uma pequena parte dele desejava que ela tivesse dito a Stan e que ele fosse pensar sobre isso.

"Não, eu não disse. Não em tantas palavras. Vocês todos são tão orgulhosos."

Ela poderia não ser capaz de ler a mente deles, mas ela certamente os conhecia. "Sim", ele disse lentamente, "Eu acho que é verdade."

"Você só veio para me vigiar?"

"Para Dallas?" , ele perguntou, sem saber se ela queria dizer hoje à noite ou toda a viagem. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim". Ele deu de ombros casualmente, como se ele fosse fazer o mesmo por qualquer um que ele enviasse. "Estamos emprestando você pela primeira vez. Eu queria ver se as coisas correriam bem, sem estar aqui na minha capacidade oficial." Era uma completa besteira e não fazia sentido algum, mas ela aceitou.

"Você acha que Stan sabe quem você é ?" , perguntou ela.

"Não é exagero", disse ele depois de decidir sobre uma resposta neutra. "Ele provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa no meu lugar."

"Você acha que a partir de agora, você poderia só me deixar ficar em casa, e deixar Bill e a mim em paz?"

A questão era como um soco no estômago, mas ele se forçou a sorrir. "Não. Você é muito útil. Além disso, tenho esperanças de que quanto mais você me ver, mais gostará de mim ." Isso era mais verdade do que estava disposto a admitir esta noite.

"Tal como um fungo?" , perguntou ela, sorrindo para ele.

Tudo o que podia pensar era puxa-la para o seu colo, levantar um pouco o vestido e tê-la no meio da multidão. Em vez disso, ele riu.

"Você parece especialmente deliciosa nesse vestido de malha sem nada por baixo." Embora ele pretendesse soar engraçado, seus pensamentos se tornaram mais sérios. "Se você deixasse Bill e viesse para mim por sua própria vontade, ele teria que aceitar isso."

"Mas eu não vou fazer tal coisa."

Ele estava prestes a sugerir que ela poderia mudar de ideia um dia, mas de repente ela colocou os dedos sobre a boca dele. Ele teria lambido se ela não parecesse tão séria. Ela estava movendo a cabeça como se estivesse tentando ouvir alguma coisa ... o que, evidentemente, ela estava.

"Me ajuda a levantar." Ele fez o que ela pediu e olhou para ela, esperando por alguma dica sobre o que estava acontecendo. "Eric ..." ela murmurou, em seguida gritou para a casa inteira, "Todos no chão!"

Ele se jogou sobre ela, quando vários tipos de armas do lado de fora da casa fizeram chover balas neles. Sookie tinha fechado os olhos, mas ele se sentiu revigorado. Ele queria lutar contra esses bastardos e ali estava sua chance. Quando ele olhou para Sookie novamente, ela abriu os olhos.

Ela parecia apavorada, então ele sorriu. "Eu sabia que ia ficar em cima de você de alguma forma", brincou.

"Você está tentando me deixar brava para que eu esqueça o medo que estou sentindo?" ela perguntou com voz trémula.

"Não, só estou sendo oportunista". Ela lutou para se libertar, mas não era muito seguro para fazer isso ainda, então ele suspirou, "Ah, faça isso de novo. Foi maravilhoso."

Ela ficou imóvel, enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. "Eric", disse ela lentamente, "aquela garota com quem eu estava falando está há menos de um metros de nós com parte de sua cabeça faltando."

Ele diminuiu um pouco o peso de seu corpo, embora continuou a manter-se em cima dela. Havia uma dor aguda no ombro, mas ele a ignorou. "Sookie, eu já estou morto há algumas centenas de anos. Estou acostumado com isso. Mas ela não está completamente morta. Há uma faísca. Você quer que eu a transforme?" Ela não disse nada por um longo tempo, e ele sentiu que a vida da menina tinha ido embora para sempre. "Ela se foi", murmurou.

A casa parecia muito quieta quando o tiroteio parou e os pneus cantaram em fuga, então os gritos de raiva e dor explodiram no local.

Eric fingiu suspirar quando se levantou fora de Sookie. "Nenhuma razão para hesitar." Percebendo o seu próprio sangue escorrer através do pano de sua antes imaculada camisa, acrescentou casualmente, "Minhas camisas sempre ficam arruinadas quando estou perto de você."

"Ah merda!, Eric você está sangrando. Você foi atingido", ela repetiu, como se ele já não soubesse disso. "Bill! Bill!"

Ele sabia muito bem que Bill havia partido com os outros para caçar os atacantes. Isso só reforçou sua determinação de dar o seu sangue para ela. Bill nem sempre estaria por perto e ela precisava de proteção extra. Disse a si mesmo que seu próprio desejo por ela era apenas uma pequena fração da razão para o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

Ele tirou a camisa encharcada de sangue. "A bala está bem dentro da ferida, Sookie. Sugue-a para fora."

Sua reação foi exatamente o que ele esperava,"O quê ?"

"Se você não sugá-la para fora, ela irá cicatrizar dentro da minha carne", ele mentiu. "Se você esta tão melindrada, vá buscar uma faca e corte."

"Mas eu não posso fazer isso", disse ela, em parte para si mesma.

"Eu tomei essa bala por você ", ele rosnou. "Você pode tira-la para mim. Você não é covarde."

Parecendo resignada, ela pegou a camisa e enxugou o excesso de sangue , em seguida pressionou sua boca contra a ferida.

Estas não eram as circunstâncias que ele teria escolhido, mas a sensação de tê-la tomando seu sangue era puro prazer. Ele foi incapaz de reprimir um gemido. Ela afastou-se dele com a bala entre os dentes e virou-se de lado para cuspi-la ,juntamente com a maior parte de seu sangue, no chão. Mas ele soube imediatamente que era parte dela agora. Ela tinha engolido um pouco de seu sangue, assim como ele pretendia, e quando o sangue dele entrou em seu corpo, ele sentiu as emoções dela fluírem através de sua consciência.

Medo, frustração, preocupação ...

"Esta sala cheira a sangue", ele ouviu sua própria voz rouca.

Ela olhou para ele como se não tivesse ouvido. "Bem. Isso foi a coisa mais repugnante -"

Naquele momento, ele a queria como nunca quis ninguém em sua longa vida. A emoção da batalha, a nova sensação dela se tornar uma parte dele, o desejo que ele sentia por ela desde a primeira noite em Fangtasia, o desejo que sentia por ela esta noite quando ela se sentou ao lado dele ,com nada além de um pedaço de pano o separando do que mais desejava - tudo exigia uma resposta. "Seus lábios estão ensanguentados", disse ele, e sua voz ainda era um sussurro.

Sem pensar muito, ele pegou o rosto dela entre as mãos e beijou-a com toda a paixão que ele tinha para oferecer. Suas presas tinham se estendido em algum momento sem aviso prévio - durante o tiroteio, talvez? - E ele gemeu novamente quando sentiu a língua dela raspar em uma delas. Ela estava realmente o beijando de volta, o que o encorajou ainda mais.

Mas ela interrompeu o beijo. Ele sentiu o desejo dela como se fosse o seu próprio ... mas que agora não era só dele mas dela também. Mas então, o medo e a preocupação começaram a tomar conta outra vez.

Ele lambeu os lábios e provou seu próprio sangue a partir da boca dela. "Vá procurar Bill", ele conseguiu dizer. Ele quase não reconheceu o som de sua própria voz.

Antes de sair ele viu quando ela pegou a bala, envolveu-a num pedaço rasgado da camisa dele e colocou-o no bolso.


	5. Orgia

**_Orgia_**

Uma das primeiras coisas que ele teve que cuidar quando voltou para Shreveport, foi da Bacante perto de Bon Temps. Se ela era como Phryne, ela gostaria de gado e vinho. Ambos eram bastante fáceis de conseguir.E em uma clara noite de quinta-feira, ele se encontrava em uma caminhonete emprestada em Renard Parish com Pam e Indira sentadas ao lado dele e um reboque de gado engatado atrás deles.

"O animal fede," Pam comentou quando pararam no acostamento da estrada.

Eric a ignorou. "De acordo com Bill, este é o lugar onde ele parou na noite em que Sookie foi atacada. Precisamos levar o touro para a floresta e amarra-lo. Ela saberá que é de mim."

Ele deixou o caminhão, destravou as portas largas do reboque e as abriu. O touro olhou para ele aborrecido, mas obedeceu ao menor puxão na corda. Fazia muitos anos, mas ele se lembrava de como lidar com o animal. Pam ficou ao lado com o nariz torcido.

"Onde está Indira?" , perguntou ele.

"Ela está com medo de sair da caminhonete." Pam riu. "Eu acho que você vai ter que cuidar disso sozinho."

"Pelo que parece. Você trouxe o vinho?" ,Ela ergueu a garrafa e ele balançou a cabeça "Vamos lá ".

O touro empacou na entrada da floresta, mas Eric deu um puxão firme na corda e ele relutantemente o seguiu. Ainda mais relutante do que o touro era Pam, que rapidamente ficou para trás. Eric deu um olhar divertido ocasionalmente vendo como ela abria caminho através dos galhos e espinhos. Ele podia sentir o cheiro da bacante enquanto caminhavam para as profundezas da floresta, ele parou em uma clareira onde o cheiro dela era insuportável.

"Aqui".

"Graças a Deus", Pam resmungou.

O fato de Pam ter pisado em alguns dos excrementos do touro, no caminho de volta para a caminhonete só fez o entretenimento da noite muito mais doce.

* * *

Na sexta-feira à noite, a correspondência incluía uma nota com tinta escura que cheirava a sangue - do touro, ele presumiu, "Tente outra vez, xerife." Ele passou essa noite e a seguinte em seu escritório, pensando em uma outra oferenda para a bacante. _Um touro maior? Dois touros? Vinho de uma safra diferente?_

Quando Pam entrou sem bater, ele olhou para cima com os olhos assassinos, em seguida com a mesma rapidez a perdoou, quando ela estendeu o telefone e falou,"Sookie."

"Estou aqui", disse. Se recostou na cadeira e jogou um lápis no ar.

"E eu estou aqui", ela respondeu.

Ele sorriu. "Sookie, minha pequena chupadora de balas".

"Eric, meu grande mentiroso."

Então Bill tinha contado a ela que não era necessário ter chupado a bala. Sua voz era dura, mas havia também um carinho que ela não podia disfarçar.

"Você deseja alguma coisa, minha querida?", ele perguntou agradavelmente.

"Eu não sou sua querida, e você sabe disso, em primeiro lugar. Segundo ..." Aqui sua voz perdeu a sua certeza, e ele percebeu que ela iria dizer a razão de sua chamada. "Bill disse que você viria aqui amanhã à noite?"

Será que ela queria vê-lo? Não, ele decidiu. Pelo seu tom agressivo até agora, parecia evidente que ela não cederia a ele ainda. Mas ela o faria e ele poderia ser muito paciente.

"Sim", ele disse, sorrindo para si mesmo, " para percorrer a floresta a procura da Bacante. Ela achou as nossas oferendas de vinho antigo e um touro jovem inadequadas".

Houve uma pausa. "Você levou um touro vivo para ela?"

"Sim, na verdade nos levamos. Pam , Indira e eu."

"Foi divertido?" , perguntou ela.

Ela parecia estar tendo uma conversa fútil com ele, algo que ela nunca tinha feito antes. Uma coisa tão pequena, mas o encantou. "Sim.Já se passaram vários séculos desde quando eu manejava com animais. Pam é uma garota da cidade. Indira estava aterrorizada demais com o touro para ser de alguma ajuda. Mas se você quiser, na próxima vez que eu tiver que transportar animais eu ligo e você poderá ir junto. "

"Obrigado", respondeu ela. "Isso seria ótimo." E então a conversa acabou. "A razão de eu te ligar é que preciso que você vá a uma festa comigo amanhã à noite."

Ele podia jurar que seu coração morto pulou em sua garganta. "Bill não é mais seu companheiro de cama?", ele perguntou cuidadosamente. "As diferenças que vocês desenvolveram em Dallas são permanentes?"

"O que eu deveria ter dito é :" Eu preciso de um guarda-costas para amanhã noite ", Negócios, não prazer. "Bill está em Dallas. Sabe é uma longa história, mas a situação é que eu preciso ir a uma festa amanhã à noite que é realmente apenas uma ..." Ela interrompeu seu discurso e começou a se atrapalhar com as palavras. "Bem, é uma ... coisa tipo orgia? E eu preciso de alguém comigo no caso ... só para garantir."

"Isso é fascinante. E já que eu vou estar na vizinhança, você pensou que eu poderia ir como acompanhante?", Ele sorriu, apesar de sua decepção. "Para uma orgia?"

"Você pode parecer quase humano", disse, não bem respondendo sua pergunta.

"Esta é uma orgia de humanos? Uma que exclui os vampiros?" ,A trama continuava a se complicar.

"É uma orgia de humanos que não sabem que um vampiro está indo."

"Então", esclareceu ele, "quanto mais humano eu parecer menos assustador eu vou ser?", _Eu seria menos assustador para você também?_

"Sim. Eu preciso ler seus pensamentos. Explorar suas mentes. E se eu pega-los pensando sobre uma determinada coisa e ir a fundo em suas mentes, então podemos sair de lá ."

Mais uma vez ele jogou o lápis. "Então você quer que eu vá a uma orgia de humanos, onde não serei bem-vindo e quer que nós partamos antes de eu começar a me divertir?"

"Sim, e ..." Ela fez uma pausa e continuou em uma voz fraca, "Você acha que você poderia fingir ser gay?"

Ele sabia naquele momento que qualquer coisa que ela pedisse ,ele o faria. O pensamento era chocante, impróprio ... perigoso. Quanto mais ele tentava dizer a si mesmo que esta mulher não significava nada para ele, mais se dava conta que ela estava tomando conta dele sem nem mesmo perceber. Pam voltou para o escritório o trazendo para o presente.

"Que horas eu preciso estar ai ?", ele perguntou bruscamente.

"Hum ... nove e meia? Então eu posso contar com você?"

"Nove e meia em sua casa", ele concordou.

Sem outras palavras, ele passou o telefone para Pam.

* * *

Já que ele ia fazer isso, ele estava determinado a não fazê-lo pela metade. E ele certamente se divertiria. Quando ele chegou na casa de Sookie, estava vestindo um traje rosa de lycra que tinha usado como brincadeira no Dia dos Namorados, alguns anos atrás. Ele nunca tinha pensado que ele estaria usando isso de novo, muito menos para uma orgia. Ele checou seu casaco para se certificar que não revelaria nada até o momento certo.

Ela não respondeu a sua batida. Ele ouviu uma voz masculina vindo de algum lugar dentro de casa, por isso ele se auto convidou a entrar._ Bill não deveria estar em Dallas_? "Sookie?" ele perguntou com cautela. Não houve resposta dela, então ele correu em direção ao som da voz e parou quando percebeu que era a própria voz de Bill na secretária eletrônica.

"... Velasquez envia seus cumprimentos e Barry o mensageiro também. Eu não me esqueci de sexta à noite. Eu nunca vou esquecer."

Sookie estava sentada em sua cama em um roupão de banho, penteando os cabelos compridos. A julgar pelo seu sorriso e o rubor rastejando em seu rosto, ela não estaria se esquecendo de sexta também. Ele sentiu o desejo dela, que evocou a mesma reação nele.

"Então o que aconteceu na sexta à noite?" , perguntou ele.

Ela soltou um grito de surpresa e a escova caiu no chão. Ela se recuperou rapidamente, pulando para cima e indo até ele com as mãos apertadas. "Você tem idade o suficiente para saber que não entra na casa de ninguém, sem antes bater na porta e ter uma resposta!" ela repreendeu. "Além disso, quando foi que eu te convidei para entrar?"

"Quando eu parei por aqui no mês passado para ver Bill", ele lembrou. "Eu bati. Você não respondeu, e eu pensei ter ouvido vozes, então eu entrei. Eu até mesmo chamei o seu nome."

"Você deve ter sussurrado o meu nome, mas você agiu mal e sabe disso!"

Ele sabia que não havia feito tal coisa, mas ele não queria discutir com ela - por mais atraente que ela parecesse toda vermelha e com o fogo em seus olhos. Ele podia sentir que ela não estava com raiva, mas com medo e vergonha. "O que você vai vestir para a festa?", ele perguntou alegremente. "Se isto vai ser uma orgia, o que uma boa garota como você vai usar?"

Toda vontade de brigar desapareceu em um instante, e ele pode ver e sentir o quanto ela temia esta noite. "Eu não sei", respondeu . "Eu tenho certeza que tenho que parecer como o tipo de garota que frequenta orgias, mas eu nunca estive numa, e não tenho ideia de como começar, embora eu tenha uma ideia muito clara de como supostamente vou acabar. "

"Eu já estive em orgias".

Um sorriso brincou no canto de sua boca de uma forma particularmente fascinante, e ela revirou os olhos. "Por que que isto não me surpreende? O que vocês usam?"

"Na última vez eu usei uma pele de animal; mas desta vez eu me conformei com isto." Ele abriu o casaco, arremessou-o de lado e jogou os ombros para trás, desfrutando plenamente a expressão em seu rosto quando ela reparou em seu traje.

"Uau", disse ela, finalmente. "Uau. Isso é que é roupa."

"Eu não acreditei que eu pudesse ser convincente como gay, mas decidi que isto enviaria um sinal misto; que quase tudo é possível." Ele bateu seus cílios e balançou as sobrancelhas,animado com o fato de que seu desejo por ela estava sendo retribuído no momento.

Ela estava quase tão rosa quanto a Lycra, enquanto seus olhos corriam ao redor do quarto, nervosa. "Ah, sim."

Ele olhou para o roupão novamente e percebeu que ela não estava vestida ainda. "Devo ir vasculhar suas gavetas e encontrar algo para você vestir?" Ele abriu a primeira gaveta que viu, fechando os olhos quando o aroma dela impregnado nas roupas subiu.

"Não, não!" , exclamou ela. "Eu vou encontrar alguma coisa!"

Observou com interesse genuíno enquanto ela vasculhava as diversas gavetas, examinando e rejeitando vários itens.

"Talvez estes", ela murmurou para si mesma quando retirou um shorts jeans. Ela deu alguns passos para dentro de seu banheiro e saiu alguns minutos depois em um shorts tão apertado que poderia muito bem ser de Lycra. "O que você acha?" , ela perguntou, virando-se para ele.

O que ele pensava era que ele queria transar com ela, mas isso era muito banal. "Como uma lagarta abraça uma borboleta", ele disse,aprovando.

"Mais como Daisy Dukes", ela murmurou, indo mais uma vez para as gavetas. Ele não sabia o que isso significava, por isso ele não disse nada.

Quando ela terminou, se pôs diante dele no shorts com um top branco apertado que mostrava um sensual sutiã azul por baixo . Parecia o que os humanos locais costumavam chamar de "piriguete." Ela se encaixava bem, sem dúvida, com a companhia para a ¨festa¨desta noite."

Ele se aproximou dela no espelho e eles olharam um para o outro.

"Hey,o nosso cabelo é da mesma cor", disse ela.

"Claro que é amorzinho", ele brincou. "Mas você é loira da cabeça aos pés?"

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não adoraria descobrir?"

"Sim"._ Porra_ , como ele adoraria descobrir.

"Bem", disse ela maliciosamente, " você simplesmente vai ter que imaginar."

"Eu sou." _Imagine_, ele acrescentou em seus pensamentos. "Loiro por toda parte."

Ela olhou rapidamente para o decote de sua blusa. "Eu poderia afirmar o mesmo pelo seus pelos no peito", disse ela.

Ele levantou o braço dela, mas estava completamente liso e sem pelos. "Vocês mulheres tolas", ele suspirou, "raspando o pelo do seu corpo." Pernas e axilas não eram tão ruins, mas outras áreas ...o porque das mulheres imaginarem que os homens queriam fazer sexo com garotas sem pelos, estava além dele.

"Nós precisamos ir", disse ela abruptamente.

Ele andou até a sua penteadeira e olhou para os pequenos frascos. "Você não vai usar perfume?", Enquanto ela o observava, ele ergueu cada frasco, destampando e sentindo o cheiro do perfume dentro. Havia um chamado "Obsession", que ele nem se incomodou em cheirar. "Ah, use isso!" Ele jogou o frasco em uma fração de segundos,só depois que percebeu que ela não estava prestando atenção, mas a mão dela voou e o pegou. Ele olhou para ela com surpresa. "Você teve mais sangue de vampiro do que eu pensava, senhorita Sookie."

Ela ignorou a observação e olhou para o frasco . "Obsession. Ah, tudo bem."

Luxúria nublou sua visão enquanto a observava colocar o perfume entre os seios e atrás dos joelhos. Ele amava a pele atrás dos joelhos de uma mulher. Ele amava os seios ainda mais. Ele lambeu os lábios.

"Qual a nossa agenda, Sookie?"

"O que vamos fazer", explicou ela, tampando o frasco de perfume,"é ir a esta estupida assim chamada festa do sexo e fazer o mínimo possível do gênero, enquanto eu coleto informações das mentes das pessoas que estiverem lá . "

"Sobre...?"

"Sobre o assassinato de Lafayette Reynolds, o cozinheiro do Merlotte."

Enquanto Sookie dobrava alguns dos itens que tinha tirado de suas gavetas, Eric pegou o casaco e colocou-o sobre o braço. "E por que é que estamos fazendo isso?"

"Porque eu gostava de Lafayette. E para limpar Andy Bellefleur da suspeita de que ele assassinou Lafayette."

O nome Bellefleur jogou algo em sua memória. "Bill sabe que você está tentando salvar um Bellefleur?", ele perguntou com cuidado.

Ela tirou os olhos da camisa que estava dobrando. "Por que você pergunta isso?"

"Você sabe que Bill odeia os Bellefleurs".

Ele sentiu sua resposta antes dela falar. "Não. Não, eu não sabia disso." Fechou todas as gavetas da cômoda e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. Ele podia realmente ouvir o esticar do shorts jeans apertado. "Por quê ?"

"Você tem que perguntar isso a Bill , Sookie", disse ele. Ele não sabia e não se importava. Ele examinou seu rosto e perguntou ... "E esta é a única razão pela qual estamos indo? Você não está habilmente usando isso como uma desculpa para sair comigo?"

Mais uma vez, ele sentiu o desejo queimar dentro dela, mas ela disse: "Eu não sou tão hábil assim, Eric."

Ele sorriu. "Eu acho que você engana a si mesma, Sookie."

Ela pegou um suéter, e eles deixaram a casa em silêncio. Ela parou nos degraus da varanda. "Ouça, Eric."

Virando-se ele a olhou e esperou que ela continuasse. Ele sentiu seu medo com mais força do que qualquer coisa que já tinha sentido dela até agora. O atingiu quase como uma onda física, e se perguntou como um corpo relativamente pequeno, como o dela, poderia contê-lo.

Quando ela finalmente voltou a falar, sua voz era suave. "Não deixe que nada aconteça a mim, ok? Não tenho nenhuma intenção de ficar íntima com qualquer uma daquelas pessoas. Acho que estou com medo de algo acontecer, alguém ir longe demais. Nem mesmo esclarecendo o assassinato de Lafayette, eu estaria disposta a ter relações sexuais com qualquer uma daquelas pessoas. "

"Você confia em mim?",esta era uma situação incomum para se ter isso,mas ele queria muito que ela confiasse nele.

"Sim".

Ele sentiu a sua certeza e isso o deixou feliz. "Isso é... loucura, Sookie."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu não acho."

Ele vestiu o casaco e ela fez o mesmo com o suéter, então ele abriu a porta do carro para ela. Ela já havia colocado o cinto de segurança quando ele entrou,"Para onde estamos indo?" , perguntou ele.

Ele memorizou as direções que ela lhe deu e pisou no acelerador, com um leve sorriso quando viu que ela estava segurando o apoio da porta com os nós dos dedos brancos.

"Explique-me como essa orgia está relacionada com a morte de seu amigo", disse ele.

Quanto mais ela contava a história, mais ele se convencia de que a Bacante desempenhava um papel neste processo. Talvez o tributo que ela queria era vingança. Fizeram uma curva particularmente acentuada e os pneus cantaram.

"Lembre-se, eu sou mortal," Sookie disse, seus dedos ainda mais brancos do que antes.

"Penso sobre isso muitas vezes." ,Na fragilidade de seu corpo, as rugas que viriam a caracterizar o seu rosto mais e mais a cada ano que se passaria. A morte dela. Uma sensação de calma e contentamento tomou conta dele, apesar destes pensamentos, e ele percebeu que se tratava de Sookie. "Você está feliz", observou ele.

"Sim, eu estou."

"Você estará segura." Se ele pensasse que poderia ser bem recebido, ele teria se esticado para pegar a mão dela. Sua confiança nele poderia ser ilógica, mas ela estava em boas mãos. Ele nunca deixaria que nada acontecesse com ela - nesta noite ou em qualquer outra noite.

"Obrigado. Eu sei que estou."

O destino deles era uma cabana no final de uma rua de cascalho profundamente esburacada. Eric estacionou ao lado de vários outros carros e desligou o motor. Ele olhou para Sookie, que estava tomando algumas respirações profundas para se acalmar. Quando estava pronta ela acenou com a cabeça. Eles saíram do carro e caminharam ao redor do capô para encarar um ao outro. Eric tirou o casaco para mostrar a roupa de lycra em toda a sua glória, mas Sookie enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do suéter e estremeceu.

Ele ouviu duas vozes masculinas de dentro. Alguém comentou que nunca pensou que iria foder Sookie Stackhouse, e desde que seu companheiro parecia ser gay, essa noite poderia ser a noite. O outro respondeu com uma eloquente, "Sim ,porra"

"Eu poderia ser bissexual?" , ele perguntou, mantendo seu tom despreocupado. Ele não poderia dizer se ela ouviu os comentários ou não.

"Tudo bem", ela disse com um encolher de ombros. Seu olhar foi rapidamente para uma das janelas da cabana. "Estamos sendo vigiados."

"Então vou agir amigavelmente", disse ele.

Determinado a provar que merecia a confiança dela, ele a beijou suavemente no início; nem mesmo a tocando com as mãos. Foi ela quem se aproximou, deslizou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ofereceu-lhe a língua tocando os lábios dele. Ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura a puxando ainda mais perto. Ela deu um gemido de prazer - prazer genuíno,porque ele sentiu isso, o que só aumentou o dele - juntamente com sua ereção que lutava contra o Lycra rosa apertado. Ela beijou seu lábio inferior uma última vez, em seguida deu um passo para trás, mantendo os olhos cuidadosamente nos dele.

"Pronto para ir?",ela perguntou .

"Na verdade não, mas acho que temos que entrar", conseguiu dizer. Ele sorriu. "Pelo menos eu pareço no clima." Pelo menos ele tinha seu casaco dobrado sobre seu braço, que iria ajudar a disfarçar um pouco.

Eles atravessaram a calçada, Eric abriu a porta de tela barulhenta e Sookie bateu.

"Quem é?", veio uma voz feminina.

" Sookie e um amigo."

"Ah, que bom! Entre!"

Quando a porta se abriu, o cheiro de dentro flutuou para fora e agrediu seus sentidos. Álcool barato, sexo barato e suor. Ele se inclinou um pouco para Sookie, esperando que seu perfume doce ficaria com ele por mais alguns momentos, antes de entrarem na cabana.

Quando todos os convidados se viraram, os seus rostos eram de valor inestimável. Surpresa se transformou em surpresa ainda maior quando perceberam que ele era um vampiro, em seguida os olhos brilharam e lábios se separaram quando a luxúria tomou conta. Seus olhos viajaram para cima e para baixo de seu corpo, apesar de não fazê-lo desconfortável. Ele estava bastante acostumado a ser encarado dessa maneira.

"Ei, Sookie, quem é seu amigo?", a mulher, aparentemente a anfitriã deste encontro patético, perguntou.

"Este é Eric. Espero que vocês não se importem de ter trazido um amigo"

A anfitriã estava olhando para a protuberância em suas calças de lycra quando respondeu: "Ah, quanto mais, melhor. Eric, o que eu posso te servir para beber?"

"Sangue?"

"Sim, eu acho que eu tenho algum ¨O¨ aqui. Ás vezes nós ... fingimos."

_Vocês não são os únicos que podem fingir_ , ele pensou, combinando o flerte nojento dela com um olhar ardente. "Não precisa mais fingir", disse ele com uma voz rouca.

Sookie parecia disposta a explorar a sala um pouco, então ele seguiu a anfitriã para a geladeira, dando uma carícia significativa no ombro de um homem em seu caminho. Ele falava distraidamente com a anfitriã, enquanto mantinha os olhos em Sookie. Ela parecia ter encontrado um par de rostos amigáveis, porque ficou com eles e parecia estarem falando. Como se sentisse que Eric parou de prestar atenção, a anfitriã passou os dedos pelo peito dele e ele respondeu com um grunhido sedutor.

Um dos homens perto de Sookie estava tentando desabotoar sua bermuda, e Eric suavemente foi em direção a ela. Ele veio por trás dela e passou os braços em volta da cintura para separa-la do outro homem. Ela se inclinou contra ele, seu alívio inundando através dele como se fosse o seu próprio. Então ela aproximou seu corpo contra o dele e ele gemeu. Ainda pressionada firmemente contra ele, virou-se e mais uma vez colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ela estava oferecendo seus lábios para mais um beijo, e ele nunca foi de recusar uma boa oferta. Ele poderia dizer que ela não estava "com" ele, porque ela não estava respondendo ao seu beijo do jeito que tinha do lado de fora. Sua língua encontrou a dele tão distraidamente e ele não sentia prazer ou desejo vindo dela. Ela estava ouvindo as mentes das pessoas ao seu redor. De repente, seu corpo endureceu e ele sentiu medo novamente. Ele interrompeu o beijo suavemente e moveu sua boca ao lado de sua orelha.

"Sookie, Sookie ..., relaxe. Eu estou com você ."

O súbito prazer de seus dedos acariciando a nuca dele foi arruinado por uma outra pessoa - a anfitriã, pelo que parecia - tentando beija-lo por trás. Mas ele aceitou, como um bom ator como qualquer um aqui. Enquanto tentava beija-lo, ela também começou a acariciar Sookie.

Sookie estava dura e desconfortável em seus braços, mas ela não deu nenhum sinal de querer ser resgatada. Então ele se distraiu com a anfitriã, retornando seus beijos desajeitados.

Depois de alguns minutos disso, Sookie reivindicou sua boca novamente e sussurrou: "Eu tenho que sair daqui." Ela estava chateada e desesperada.

"Venha comigo." Ele a levantou facilmente por cima do ombro, como se estivesse carregando um tapete, em seguida virou-se para a anfitriã. "Nós vamos para fora por um minuto." Ele se inclinou para frente e deu-lhe o último beijo que ela iria desfrutar de Eric Northman.

"Posso ir também?"

Ele piscou para ela e disse suavemente, "Dê-nos um minuto. Sookie ainda está um pouco tímida."

Um homem repulsivo disse por entre os seios de uma mulher ," Deixe ela bem quente . Nós todos queremos ver a nossa Sookie bem quente."

Em outra ocasião, ele teria chutado a cara do bastardo . Ao invés disso, ele piscou o olho e disse: "Ela ficará muito quente."

"Malditamente quente", veio outra voz masculina de atrás dele, enquanto ele carregava Sookie para a segurança.

O suéter e casaco ainda estavam lá dentro, e ela estremeceu quando ele a deitou sobre o capô frio de seu carro .Ele descansou um pouco de seu peso sobre ela, dificilmente capaz de pensar em nada além do fato de que ele a queria. Como na primeira noite em que a vira no Fangtasia, ela parecia alheia a humanidade nojenta. Ela era refinada e pura como sangue de fada;ela era afetuosa e linda.

"Isso foi ..." Ela parecia engasgar com as lágrimas que lutava para conter. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos dele, mais sinceros e honestos do que todos os olhos que ele já tinha visto. "Você pode me chamar de ingenua se você quiser, e eu não te culpo, afinal de contas tudo isso foi ideia minha. Mas você sabe o que eu acho? Acho isso horrível!¨, _e é_ , ¨ Os homens realmente gostam disso? As mulheres gostam disso? É divertido fazer sexo com alguém que você nem mesmo gosta? "

Seus sentimentos eram uma mistura de confusão, solidão e uma necessidade de afeto verdadeiro. Ele certamente poderia ajudar com isso.

"Você gosta de mim, Sookie?"

"Eric", disse ela suavemente, "se lembra por que estamos aqui?"

"Eles estão observando", _E eu quero você_ . _Te quero como nunca quis ninguém._

"Mesmo se eles estiverem, você se lembra?"

Através da névoa de luxúria, ele percebeu que o medo estava transbordando dela mais uma vez, e que este medo era em parte por causa dele. Ele retirou um pouco de seu peso de cima dela.

"Sim, eu me lembro", disse ele.

"Então, nós precisamos ir."

"Você tem alguma prova?" , perguntou ele. "Você já soube o que queria descobrir

"Eu não tenho nenhuma prova a mais do que eu tinha antes de hoje noite", ela admitiu. "Não uma prova que se possa entregar ao tribunal." Ela surpreendeu-o, colocando os braços em volta dele e ele sofria com seu desejo por ela. "Mas eu sei quem fez isso", continuou ela. "Foi Mike, Tom, e talvez Cleo".

Esses nomes não significavam nada para ele. Não sabia nada deles. O que ele sabia era que Sookie estava debaixo dele, seu corpo macio e convidativo, o sangue dela dizendo-lhe que ela queria se sentir amada.

"Isso é interessante", murmurou distraidamente. Ele se perguntou se ela aceitaria o amor vindo dele. Ele tocou sua orelha com a língua, se sentindo esperançoso quando percebeu que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido. Mais uma vez o desejo e prazer dela alimentado o seu próprio.

"Não", protestou ela. "Eu odeio isso. Eu não gosto de nenhuma parte disso." Ela se empurrou contra ele e ele fez uma pausa em suas caricias, mas não se mexeu. "Eric, me escute. Tenho feito tudo que posso por Lafayette e Andy Bellefleur , mas é muito pouco. Ele só tem que ir a partir daqui dos pequenos trechos que eu peguei. Ele é um policial. Ele pode encontrar provas concretas para o tribunal . Eu não sou altruísta o suficiente para ir adiante com isso. "

Sua boca dizia uma coisa, enquanto o sangue dela dizia outra. "Sookie". Ele olhou para ela, querendo que ela reconhecesse e aceitasse o que ele sabia que ela sentia. "Renda-se a mim."

"Não. .. Não."

"Eu vou ter proteger de Bill", assegurou a ela.

"Você e quem vai precisar de proteção!"

Ele ficou um pouco surpreso com sua coragem de ameaça-lo e se perguntou o que Bill iria pensar disso. "Você acha que Bill é mais forte do que eu?"

"Eu não vou falar sobre isso." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, em seguida continuou. "Eric eu agradeço sua oferta para me ajudar, e eu aprecio sua boa vontade de vir a um lugar horrível como este."

Ele olhou para ela sério, tocado por sua gratidão, por mas desnecessário que fosse. "Acredite em mim, Sookie," ele disse a ela, "este pequeno lixo de reunião não é nada ... nada comparado a alguns dos lugares que já estive. "

"Ok, mas para mim isto é horrível. Agora, me dei conta de que eu deveria saber que isso ... aumentaria suas expectativas, mas você sabe que eu não vim aqui esta noite para ter relações sexuais com ninguém. Bill é o meu namorado."

Sua declaração foi seguida pela voz menos bem-vindos no mundo naquele momento: do namorado.

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Esta cena me fez pensar ao contrário."

Eric se endireitou e Sookie pulou do carro com velocidade quase vampiresca. Ele se sentiu incomodado que ela poderia esquece-lo tão rapidamente, indo abraçar Bill deixando o seu ex-acompanhante - o único que estava ridículo vestido de Lycra rosa e que a havia mantido em segurança esta noite - que aparentemente não significava nada.

"Sookie, está chegando num ponto onde eu simplesmente não posso deixar você ir a lugar nenhum sozinha", disse Bill, tomando-a em seus braços.

"Tenho certeza que cometi um grande erro", disse ela em uma voz suave, e Eric queria perguntar-lhe que erro exatamente que ela tinha cometido. Ela encontrou os assassinos de seu amigo. Ela estava a salvo e ilesa. Ela não tinha traído seu amante.

"Você está cheirando a Eric," Bill resmungou.

Eric lutou com um sorriso, mas o impulso morreu rapidamente quando ouviu o estalo de galhos nos arbustos,acompanhado pelo aparecimento de um homem com uma arma apontada para Bill.


	6. Loucura

**_Loucura_**

"Sookie, fique longe do vampiro", o homem ordenou. Eric podia sentir o cheiro do álcool em seu hálito.

"Não", disse Sookie, se segurando mais apertado em Bill.

A porta de tela da cabana rangeu, protestando ao ser aberta . Os convidados da festa correram para fora para ver o que estava acontecendo. O homem com a arma pareceu não se incomodar por seu público aumentar. Eric podia ouvir seus sussurros vindos da varanda. "Nunca vi Bellefleu bêbado antes" ,"O que aconteceu com Andy?"

"Você está cheirando ao Eric",Bill disse a Sookie novamente, com mais raiva neste momento.

Isso era realmente a sua principal preocupação no momento?

Sookie aparentemente compartilhava a irritação de Eric, porque ela disparou de volta furiosamente, "Yeah, huh-huh, e eu não posso nem dizer a quem você cheira! Até onde sei, você esteve com seis mulheres! Dificilmente justo, não é?"

A expressão no rosto de Bill era impagável e Eric não conseguiu conter o riso.

"Fiquem todos juntos !", o bêbado atacante exigiu.

"Alguma vez você já lidou com vampiros, Bellefleur?",Eric perguntou casualmente. Ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de obedecer, e esse bêbado deveria ser grato se essa fosse a ação mais indelicado do xerife esta noite.

"Não, mas eu posso atirar em você até a morte. Tenho balas de prata". Seu arrastado "baaalas de prrrata" fez a declaração ainda menos ameaçadora.

Bill sabiamente abafou um protesto de Sookie e Eric decidiu satisfazer Andy. Pensando bem, as balas na arma poderiam machucar Sookie, e Andy estava muito bêbado,além do ponto da racionalidade. Por outro lado, Sookie tinha se colocado no meio desta imundície por um motivo, afinal de contas. Os assassinos estavam naquela varanda e ali estava o policial que tinha a capacidade e o incentivo para fazer algo sobre isso. Ele caminhou de volta para a varanda, indicando que Bill e Sookie deveriam seguir o exemplo.

"Qual de vocês foi?", Andy gritou, tropeçando em direção deles. "Ou foram todos vocês ?", Ele não obteve resposta. "Sookie, venha aqui!"

"Não", disse Bill.

"Eu tenho que tê-la aqui ao meu lado em trinta segundos, ou vou atirar nela!" ,Ele apontou a arma - ou tentou - em Sookie novamente.

A voz de Bill era fria e firme. "Você não vai viver trinta segundos, depois disso."

_Tente quatro segundo_s , Eric pensou.

"Eu não me importo. Ela não é uma grande perda para o mundo."

Raiva iluminou-se dentro de Eric como um incêndio e ele cerrou os punhos. Um segundo depois, percebeu que a raiva que sentia era também de Sookie. Ela libertou-se dos braços protetores de Bill e foi para Andy. Ele tentou sentir o medo dela, mas não havia nenhum. Apenas raiva e determinação. Ele a admirava por isso.

"Agora, Sookie," Andy disse, "você vai ler as mentes das pessoas e me dizer quem fez isso¨. Ele lidava com ela como se fosse uma boneca de pano, torcendo seu pescoço para encarar a aglomeração patética na varanda da cabana .

"Que diabos você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui, seu merda estúpido?",ela atacou. "Você acha que esta é a maneira que eu gosto de passar o meu tempo,com idiotas como estes?"

Eric sorriu e desejou que ela estivesse mais uma vez deitada debaixo dele, sobre o capô de seu carro. Ele queria beijar aquela boca linda e insolente mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo. O bêbado não sentia o mesmo, evidentemente, porque ele a balançou com impaciência.

De repente a brisa trouxe consigo um novo perfume, que era ao mesmo tempo uma ameaça e um alívio. Ele sabia que Bill tinha sentido também, porque o vampiro mais jovem ficou tenso ... no entanto, poderia ser por causa do bêbado armado tratando sua namorada como merda. Eric se aproximou do jovem casal que parecia ser amigo de Sookie,quando eles estavam lá dentro. A mulher estava vestindo apenas uma calcinha vermelha.

"Uma mulher estranha tem sido vista por aqui?", ele perguntou baixinho.

Antes que um deles pudesse responder um cão uivou, e Eric se virou para ver um collie saindo da floresta. Era um metamorfo.

"Esse é o meu collie", disse Sookie. "Dean, lembra?"

"Sim", disse Andy. "O que o seu cão está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Não atire nele, ok?"

"Eu nunca atiraria num cão", Andy protestou.

Sookie revirou os olhos. "Ah, mas em mim ,tudo bem."

O cão foi para o lado de Sookie, mas o mais importante; o cheiro da bacante estava se tornando cada vez mais forte.

"Se afaste, cão", rosnou Andy.

As emoções de Sookie eram uma confusão, mas uma coisa era clara. Ela estava planejando uma manobra corajosa, mas estúpida. "Diga a ela para parar o que ela está fazendo", Eric sussurrou para Bill.

"Não, querida," Bill falou a Sookie.

E lá estava a criatura . A bacante saiu do bosque direto para eles. Ela estava nua e selvagem, claramente capaz de rasgar um touro com as próprias mãos, e trazia sua vara com ela . "Ah, quem está sendo segurada como um pequeno filhote?" , perguntou ela. "É a minha mensageira!", Ela circulou Andy e Sookie. "Olá mensageira. Esqueci de me apresentar na última vez, meu amigo canino me lembrou disso. Eu sou Callisto".

Eric tocou o braço de Bill e acenou com a cabeça para longe da varanda cheia de humanos nus e semi-nus. Muito sutilmente se afastaram. Essa gente estava prestes a morrer, isso era claro.

"Senhorita Callisto". Até nesta noite, na frente de um ser nu e mitológico, Sookie Stackhouse nunca perdia suas maneiras sulistas.

"Quem é esse bravo e robusto segurando você ?", perguntou a bacante.

"Este é Andy Bellefleur. Ele tem um problema."

Se dirigiu a Andy em seguida. "Você nunca viu nada parecido comigo, não é?"

"Não", disse o policial bêbado .

"Sou bonita?"

"Sim".

"Mereço um tributo?"

"Sim".

Se merecida ou não, ela teria o seu tributo esta noite. E não seria vinho e nem touro. Até agora ele e Bill tinham alcançado uma distância bastante segura dos humanos na varanda, que ainda estavam olhando para a bacante com espanto e confusão.

"Eu amo a embriaguez", disse ela, ainda conversando com Andy. "E você está muito bêbado. Adoro os prazeres da carne, e essas pessoas estão cheias de luxúria. Este é o meu tipo de lugar."

"Ah, que bom, mas uma dessas pessoas é um assassino, e eu preciso saber quem."

"Não apenas um", Sookie disse calmamente. A bacante voltou sua atenção para Sookie, e com a ponta de seus dedos acaricio suavemente a face dela.

"Você não está bêbada."

"Não, senhora", respondeu Sookie. Eric sorriu. Ela provavelmente chamaria o próprio diabo de "senhor".

"E você não teve os prazeres da carne esta noite", disse a bacante.

"Não graças a você ", Bill murmurou ao seu lado e Eric sorriu novamente.

"Ah," Sookie respondeu, "Apenas me dê um tempo."

A bacante riu, o que foi uma sorte, porque Eric estava rindo também. Bill deu-lhe um olhar fulminante, mas ele nem se importou. Quando a bacante riu, Andy soltou Sookie, cujas pernas cederam. Ela afundou na grama perto do cão, enquanto a bacante flertava com Andy.

Um dos homens da varanda gritou para ela, "Venha até aqui, novata. Deixe-nos dar uma olhada em você ."_ Tolo_.

A bacante o ignorou. "Agora", ela disse a Andy suavemente, "o que você quer saber?"

"Uma dessas pessoas matou um homem chamado Lafayette, e eu quero saber quem foi ."

"Claro que você quer, meu querido. Devo descobrir para você ?"

Eric e Bill como se tivessem uma só mente, avançaram ainda mais longe do grupo de humanos.

"Por favor", disse Andy.

A bacante sorriu para ele. "Tudo bem."

"Não olhe nos olhos dela", Eric murmurou para Bill.

Qualquer vampiro que caísse sob o feitiço de uma bacante seria tomado por uma sede incontrolável por sangue. Se ela conseguisse encantar Bill ou ele, todos os humanos aqui seriam drenados e esquartejado membro por membro em questão de minutos - incluindo Sookie. Concentrou sua mente nela, o que era fácil, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos sobre o capô de seu carro.

A bacante estava falando com um dos festeiros, mas ele só pensava em Sookie, que apareceu em sua visão periférica,enquanto se arrastava em direção a Bill. Calisto estava se aproximando da varanda e parou ao lado dele. Sabendo melhor do que ninguém que não devia desrespeitar uma bacante, ele se virou para ela. Mas manteve os olhos fixos em seus seios, em vez de seu rosto. Se ele não conseguia olhar nos olhos dela, tinha que escolher algo que seria igualmente fascinante. De repente ficou muito consciente que usava Lycra rosa da cabeça aos pés.

"Encantador, simplesmente encantador", disse ela em uma voz rica e sedutora. "Mas não para mim, seu belo pedaço de carne morta."

Para seu alívio, ela se afastou e continuou seu caminho para a varanda, onde começou a falar com os humanos. Eric bloqueou sua voz e observou Sookie ao invés. Ele não podia deixar que a bacante o arrastasse em um frenesi, não com ela aqui. Sabia muito bem que se cedesse a ela, Sookie seria o primeira, mas não a última, a morrer por suas mãos. Ele iria estupra-la até que ela sangrasse até a morte, lamberia até a ultima gota de seu sangue, até que ela não passasse de um corpo frio e flácido. O pensamento lhe causou nojo, mas a protegeu.

"Eu amo a violência do sexo", Callisto respirava com a voz rouca da varanda. "Eu amo o cheiro da bebida. Posso correr quilômetros para estar presente pro final."

De repente, uma grande onda de medo tomou conta dele, inundando cada célula de seu corpo como uma represa transbordando em um furacão. O medo não era seu. Bill estava segurando Sookie com toda a sua força, e Eric correu para ajudar a contê-la. _Não, Sookie_ , ele implorou. Ele cheirou o sangue dela e percebeu que ela tinha mordido a própria língua. _Isso não ajudava._ Ele protegeu-se até certo ponto do terror que a consumia, e tentou enviar calma para ela. Mas seu vínculo,na melhor das hipóteses,era fraco . Não forte o suficiente para um humano, nem mesmo um tão talentoso como Sookie, receberia alguma coisa dele. Enquanto Callisto continuou a enfrentar os humanos na varanda, Sookie foi ficando cada vez mais consumida. Ela estava tremendo agora, e um pouco do sangue de sua língua estava escorrendo pelo canto de sua boca._Merda_

Em seguida, o silêncio reinou. Eric encontrou os olhos de Bill e acenou com a cabeça, confirmando o que ambos sabiam que estava prestes a acontecer. Eles apertaram os braços um do outro e prenderam Sookie segura. O feitiço da bacante desceu sobre os humanos, e suas mentes se enfureceram enquanto se debatiam com a loucura, assim como Sookie. _Se apenas essa maldita criatura acabasse logo com isto, antes que ela matasse Sookie junto com os assassinos._ Ele cerrou os dentes, lutando para o feitiço não afeta-lo também.

Sookie abriu a boca para gritar, mas Eric a parou rapidamente com sua mão. Então, ela o mordeu._ Isso.Não .Ajuda_. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu uma ou duas gotas de seu sangue tornar-se parte do corpo dela. Quase não aumentou a pequena ligação, mas foi o suficiente para enviar ainda mais loucura ,que bateu contra o escudo que ele estava tentando manter a todo custo.

Os humanos na varanda gritaram, e, em seguida Callisto imprimiu sua marca violenta e sangrenta da justiça. O cheiro de sangue explodiu no ar e ficou pairando como uma macabra nuvem invisível; Sookie caiu exausta contra seus braços, já não lutando. Bill a pegou levando-a até o carro, onde a deitou sobre o capô . A bacante estava se aproximando deles, então Eric e Bill recuaram com cautela.

Mas Callisto não estava interessada neles. Ela falou com Sookie. "Você estava perto. Você estava muito perto. Talvez mais perto do que você jamais chegará,ou talvez não. Nunca vi ninguém enlouquecido pela insanidade dos outros. Uma ideia interessante."

Vamos tornar isso melhor - um vampiro em risco de enlouquecer pela insanidade dos outros, através de um laço tênue de sangue com uma humana telepata - ia ser ainda mais "interessante".

"Interessante para você, talvez", disse Sookie.

A Bacante ignorou a observação de Sookie e ao invés se despediu do metamorfo . Portanto, este cão era Sam Merlotte. Muito ... interessante.

Quando Calisto fez sua saída, Eric e Bill caminharam até a varanda encharcada de sangue, onde partes dos corpos estavam espalhados, impossível distinguir quem era quem.

"Jesus Cristo", Bill sussurrou.

Eric começou a recolher os pedaços e junta-los em uma pilha improvisada. "Vamos ter que queimar a casa. Eu gostaria que Callisto tivesse cuidado com sua própria bagunça."

"Ela nunca o fez, pelo que ouvi. Ela é a loucura. O que faz a verdadeira loucura se preocupar sobre ser descoberta?"

"Ah, eu não sei", respondeu quando levantou o que parecia ser um torso. Ele não estava com disposição para as inclinações filosóficas de Bill . Ele adicionou o tronco sem extremidade à pilha. "Eu já vi algumas pessoas que estavam definitivamente loucas e muito astutas com isto." Algumas fadas vieram a sua mente. Hazel a bruxa veio a sua mente.

"Isso é verdade."

Eric sinceramente esperava que Sookie não estivesse olhando para isso. Ele não tinha visto muitas coisas, em sua longa vida,que chamaria de perturbador, mas a carnificina na varanda era uma delas.

" Não deveríamos deixar alguns deles na varanda?" Bill perguntou.

Eric sorriu e acenou para a completa desordem. "Como se pode prever?"

"Isso é verdade, também. Uma noite rara onde posso concordar tanto com você ." Bill deu-lhe um olhar significativo, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça na direção de Sookie sobre o capô do carro.

Eric entendeu o significado. "Ela me ligou e me pediu para ajuda."

"Nesse caso, tudo bem. Mas lembre-se do nosso acordo."

"Como eu poderia esquecer?",_ Se ele tivesse esquecido o seu desejo de proteger Sookie, por que diabos ele estaria em uma orgia de humanos vestido de __Lycra __rosa ?_

"Você sabe que Sookie pode nos ouvir", Bill apontou.

_Você foi o único que trouxe o assunto á tona._ "Por mim tudo bem." Ele riu e balançou a cabeça atravessando a varanda uma última vez. Então viu a amiga de Sookie, a de calcinha vermelha. "Whoops, aqui tem uma viva!"

O metamorfo, agora em sua forma humana, chamou a mulher assustada, que correu em direção a ele e Sookie. Ela se jogou nos braços de Sookie - Eric não poderia culpá-la por esse impulso - e chorou. Ele voltou-se para os destroços humanos na varanda.

"Ela lhe pediu para seduzi-la também?", Bill perguntou, usando a ponta da bota para empurrar um braço mais próximo da pilha.

"Estávamos em uma orgia. Certas coisas são esperadas."

O metamorfo correu até a cabana, nu e entrou. Um momento depois, ele surgiu com um cobertor e o levou para as duas mulheres.

"Como estão Eggs e Andy?", Eric ouviu Sookie perguntar.

Sua amiga Tara riu histericamente. "Soava como um programa de rádio."

"Eles ainda estão de pé onde ela os deixou. Olhando para o nada", disse o metamorfo.

Tara pareceu achar isso engraçado também, porque ela começou a cantar . Eric riu, sem se importar com o olhar de desaprovação de Bill, e se juntaram aos humanos.

Bill colocou a mão no braço de Tara. "Em qual carro que você veio?"

"Ooooh", ela murmurou, "um vampiro. Você não é o namorado de Sookie? Por que você estava no jogo na outra noite com uma cadela como Portia Bellefleur?"

Eric sorriu. "Ela é gentil também." Ele pensou que Sookie poderia escolher melhor seus amigos. Claro, que Bon Temps não parecia ter uma grande variedade.

Bill tentou de novo. "Em qual carro você veio? Se houver um lado sensível em você, quero vê-lo agora."

"Eu vim no Camaro branco. Vou dirigir até em casa. Ou talvez seja melhor não. Sam?"

"Claro, eu vou te levar para casa", o metamorfo disse com um aceno de cabeça. Ele não pareceu nada envergonhado pelo fato de que estava nu. "Bill, você precisa da minha ajuda aqui?"

"Eu acho que Eric e eu podemos lidar com isso. Você pode levar o magrelo?"

"Eggs? Eu vou ver."

O metamorfo caminhou até o primeiro homem que tinha falado com a bacante na varanda, e Eric o seguiu. Eggs estava ali em uma espécie de transe, felizmente para ele.

"Você pode levanta-lo?", Perguntou Eric. Sam era forte, mas não era um homem alto. Sua tentativa de levantar o peso morto, Eggs ,não foi bem sucedida. "Eu vou fazer isso." Eric levantou Eggs por cima do ombro, como tinha levado Sookie da orgia mais cedo naquela noite, o levando para o Camaro de Tara. Tara olhou para Eggs com uma expressão indecifrável ... Era preocupação? "Ele não vai lembrar de nada disso", Eric lhe assegurou.

Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar. "Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. Eu gostaria de nunca ter visto aquela coisa, seja lá o que ela fosse . Eu gostaria de nunca ter vindo aqui, para começar. Eu odiava fazer aquilo. Pensei que por Eggs valia a pena. Ele não valia . Ninguém vale. "

Talvez ela não era um amiga tão ruim para Sookie, afinal de contas, apesar de sua divagação ser cansativa. "Eu posso remover a sua memória também," Eric disse.

"Não, eu preciso lembrar um pouco disso, e vale a pena carregar o fardo pelo resto. Mas eles estão todos mortos, todos menos eu, Eggs e Andy. Você não tem medo que vamos falar? Vai vir atrás de nós? "

Isso tudo era verdade. Ele olhou para Bill, em seguida, se voltou para Tara. "Olha, Tara ..." Quando ela encontrou seus olhos, ele usou o glamour para tirar todas as lembranças da noite. Sua bussola moral não apontava sempre para o norte - se ele ainda tinha uma bússola moral - mas tirar memórias era algo que raramente fazia, parecia quase como roubar uma parte da vida de uma pessoa. Mas não poderia haver nenhuma boa razão para uma mulher humana se lembrar o que havia acontecido naquela noite . E o risco dela contar a alguém, mesmo daqui a alguns anos, era grande demais para ser ignorado.

Bill começou a tarefa de fazer a fogueira, enquanto que Eric voltou para a varanda para checar que nada estava fora do lugar. Nada além dos ossos, tecidos e de sangue, de qualquer maneira. Ele também entrou na cabana para verificar os bolsos dos casacos a procura das chaves dos carros, recuperando seu casaco e suéter de Sookie, enquanto ele estava lá. Ele voltou para o quintal indo em direção de Sookie, que estava de pé ao lado de Andy.

"Por que Bill odeia tanto os Bellefleurs ?" , ela perguntou distraidamente enquanto colocava seu suéter sobre os ombros.

"Ah, essa é uma velha história, desde antes de Bill ser transformado." Ele jogou o casaco em seu carro e voltou para a cabana, para ajudar Bill com o fogo. "Sookie está perguntando sobre os Bellefleurs", disse ele. A mandíbula de Bill ficou tensa, mas ele não disse nada. "Devo definir uma outra fogueira ao redor na frente? Quanto mais rápido isso queimar, melhor."

Um carro estava se aproximando pela estrada de cascalho, e eles voltaram para a frente da cabana, deixando sua pequena fogueira se alimentar. Que parecia estar pegando bem sem ajuda. O motorista, uma mulher, estacionou e ficou olhando para o quadro horrível através de seu pára-brisa.

"Não podemos iniciar o incêndio de mais de um lugar," Bill disse, continuando a conversa, "ou eles poderão ser capazes de dizer que não foi natural. Odeio esses avanços na ciência da polícia."

Eric revirou os olhos, impaciente. "Se não tivéssemos decidido vir a público, eles teriam que colocar a culpa em um deles." Ele apontou para a pilha de corpos. "Mas do jeito que está , nós tornamos bodes expiatórios tão atraentes.É irritante quando se pensa em como somos muito mais fortes."

"Ei, rapazes," Sookie chamou, acenando na frente eles. "Eu não sou uma marciana, eu sou uma humana e posso ouvi-los muito bem."

A mulher no carro escolheu esse momento para deixar o seu veículo, correndo para Andy, que ainda estava de pé silenciosamente no quintal. "O que vocês fizeram com Andy?" , perguntou ela. " Seus vampiros malditos ."

Eric levantou uma sobrancelha._ Outra Bellefleur_? Talvez a "cadela" que foi mencionada anteriormente pela eloquente Tara?

"Eles salvaram a vida dele", disse Sookie.

Isso era chato. Eric sacudiu os conjuntos de chaves que tirou dos bolsos e caminhou até os carros estacionados ao longo da estrada. Ele ouviu Bill, Sookie e Andy falando sobre os acontecimentos da noite, mas ele meio que não prestou atenção. Os carros não continham nada de interessante. Copos de fast food, latas de cerveja, fitas e CDs, um saco de lavanderia. O último carro era um Lincoln e quando ele abriu o porta-malas, imediatamente sentiu o cheiro de sangue.

"Mas eu não tenho nenhuma prova", Andy disse melancolicamente.

"Ah, eu acho que tem", Eric lhes chamou. Se juntaram a ele e olharam para as roupas ensanguentadas e carteira diante deles. Eric pegou a carteira e procurou no interior por algum nome.

Andy olhou por cima do seu braço. "Você pode ler de quem é?"

A carteira de motorista estava um pouco desbotada, mas o nome estava legível. "Lafayette Reynold."

Ele teve que acelerar todo o caminho de volta para Shreveport, competindo com o sol, embora observasse atentamente pelos carros da polícia. Eles não seriam muito tolerantes com um vampiro vestindo Lycra rosa.


End file.
